A Hollows Feelings
by HauntedScythe
Summary: What happens when Ichigo gets a new chance after he lost his powers. How would he change his path. Rated M for later lemon and some violence.
1. Chapter 1 - how I live

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'****blah blah...****'**, Hollow voice

–

**Hello everyone. This is my first try on a Bleach story. I hope you will like it. And with that said I present you the prologue. Have fun reading.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Ichigo POV**

It's been two weeks since my life had gone to hell. Two weeks since I had defeated Aizen. Two weeks since my first supernatural friend told me her final goodbye. Two weeks since I lost my Shinigami powers. And finally two weeks since I have turned into an Arrancar and had to leave my family behind to keep them save.

Now I was a monster. A danger to my surroundings. My friends turned into enemies and hunted me without knowing that it was me because they had abandoned me the day before I had lost my powers. One week I was on the run till I found a place where I could stay. Now I live in the area where I defeated Aizen. A broken piece of land but despite that it's all I have.

"I can't believe things went downhill like this.", I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

Oh yes. I forgot to mention that I build myself a home in a cave I had created. Filled with furniture I had stolen all over town. It was quite comfortable despite it being a cave in a rock.

With a groan I stood up and stretched my sore muscles. I looked down on myself and sighed. I had changed a bit since I became an Arrancar. Not so much that one wouldn't recognize me but still enough. My left eye had turned into my Hollow eye while my right remained in it amber color. My hair was a bit longer as during my fight with Aizen. I had clusters of long red fur on my wrists and ankles. But the most prominent change were the black markings on my chest along with the whole in the middle and my Hollow like finger tips. They were white and remembered me a bit of claws. The markings were the same I had gotten during my fight with Ulquiorra when I turned full Hollow and stopped just at my cheek bones.

I even had to change my outfit a bit. My normal clothes now consisted of dark gray pants with a black belt and a black leather chaps. Instead of a shirt I wore a open black sleeveless coat with a deep hood. On the hood was a white version of the drawings of my old mask. It wasn't my usual style but with me being not _me_ anymore I thought it would be good.

A white Tensa Zangestu hung at my waist. Sadly the old man was gone just like my crazy double so it was just a sword now. Given it was a manifestation and limiter of my released form but it still felt empty. I even had gotten a new weapon with my awakening but that was a topic for another time.

It was time for my daily routine of wandering Karakura Town and killing each Hollow that dared to come into town. Given it weren't many since most were to afraid of my power but still some dared to come out. The town even had a new Shinigami that would take care of them plus my former friends. Yet none of them were as good as me. I was faster, stronger, more agile than them and I knew more about Hollow behavior because I was one myself.

I didn't need to kill them but I did it for the thrill of the hunt. An instinct that was hard to suppress for me at the current time. Despite me being able to survive on human food I still devoured Hollow souls. Never did I attack a human soul. They were precious to me. With that I left my cave and used sonido to appear in the middle of town.

"Another night. Another hunt.", I sighed.

I walked through town constantly on lookout for any Hollow activities or enemies that would dare to ambush me. But everything was quiet except for that whimpering sound. Careful I enhanced my hearing to locate the voice. It was close. Really close. It came from just around the corner before me. With my hand at the handle of my sword I edged to the corner and looked around it. There cowered the soul of a young girl. She was Yuzu's age at most. It hurt me to see such a young life ended. I released the hold on my sword and walked around the corner to face her.

She looked up to me with big fearful eyes and I realized what was happening. She was afraid of me. I was releasing quite a huge amount of spiritual energy. With that in mind I reduced my energy to a not threatening level. Carefully I crouched down before her and smiled.

"Don't worry little one. I don't mean you any harm.", I tried to sooth her.

She seemed to relax a bit after I lowered my power yet I could smell the fear she felt.

"I mean you no harm. I promise.", I whispered.

"B... but... ar...aren... aren't.. yo... you... one... of... th... them?", she stuttered.

"No... I'm even stronger then them. That's why there are so few nowadays. They are all afraid of me.", I paused as her eyes showed even more fear.

"But you don't need to worry. I don't want to eat you. I only eat the bad monsters.", I dared to carefully ruffle her hair and a giggle escaped her.

"You are strange mister.", she giggled as the fear left her.

"Come on now. I will bring you to someone who can help you.", I couldn't help but smile even more as her expression exploded into a big hearty smile.

I gave her a piggyback ride to the area where I knew the local Shinigami would be about now. After I reached the right spot I placed her on a park bench and created a short wave with my spiritual energy to get the Shinigami's attention.

"Now you have to wait here.", I whispered to the girl as I turned to her.

"But what about you mister?", she asked a bit sad.

"Don't worry about me. I will be close by and watch over you till our guest arrives.", I explained while I tried to stand up.

She grabbed my arm and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I don't want you to leave.", she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here. The one who is coming is an enemy to mine. He would attack me on sight and I might just accidentally kill him by defending myself.", I tried to reason with her.

"But if he is an enemy why do you want to leave me?", she pleaded.

"I'm an evil monster. The one who is coming is one of the good guys. He will bring you to a better place. If you stayed with me you would just suffer no matter how much I would try to help you.", I caressed her cheek with a soft smile.

"But...", she tried again.

"Please let go of my arm. I give you my word that nothing bad will happen to you while you are here anymore.", I stated with a smile and she actually let go of my arm.

"Will you tell me your name at least? My name is Sukuku Ayane.", she asked hopeful.

"Kurosaki... I'm Kurosaki Ichigo.", I patted her head and vanished just as the Shinigami appeared.

From a nearby tree I watched how he send her to Seireitei. I smiled hopefully that her life would be better on the other side and with that I vanished from the town for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - old friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'****blah blah...****'**, Hollow voice

–

**This is a part of the first release of my new story so there is not much to say.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Ichigo POV**

It's been a week since I had saved Ayane and I actually felt like my old self again. Saving a soul from Hollow's filled me with warmth I thought lost forever despite the fact that I devoured the Hollows I killed.

Today I made a new decision. A decision that may change my life for better or worse. Today I wanted to wait for the Shinigami to appear and talk to him.

I laid in the grass of the park and stared up to the dark sky. Beside me laid the soul of old man Terui and little Mizune. I found them both on the outskirts of town. Terui and his niece Mizune died a few days ago in a car accident. Sadly I was on the other side of town so I couldn't prevent it. But I had made my peace with the fact that I couldn't save everyone.

It's been an hour since I had send out a reiatsu pulse and that lazy Shinigami hasn't yet arrived.

"Where is that lazy bastard?", I snarled as my patience began to run thin.

With my advanced senses I searched the closer environment and found him lazily strolling towards our location. With a heavy breath I tried to strengthen my patience which didn't go unnoticed by the souls beside me.

"Are you alright Kurosaki-san?", Terui asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry about me Terui-san. My patience with that Shinigami's lazy attitude is just running thin, that's all.", with a heavy sighed I sat up and looked in the direction of the incoming Shinigami.

Another fifteen minutes went by till he finally arrived. As he spotted us I could only smile because I saw the fear on his face. He hadn't expected to meet me, a Arrancar, by the souls he wanted to send to Seireitei.

"You are late you bastard. You became way to dependent on my help.", I hissed.

"What are you talking about?", the Shinigami tried to regain his composure.

"I mean that you are a lazy idiot. For the past weeks you just got to come here to send souls to the Seireitei when you felt a reiatsu pulse and today you took over an hour to get here. Either way you get your lazy ass in shape again or I will kick you all the way to the 4th Squad barracks myself.", during my rant I stood up and walked closer to him till I towered before him.

The guy shivered before me but didn't recognize me thanks to my hood. It would cause even more trouble for me if Soul Society found out about me.

"Now get to work and I expect you to be here sooner when I call you the next time.", I hissed and pointed to the two souls who were snickering behind me.

"And you try not to be such a handful for your grandfather you hear Mizune?", I smiled as I ruffled her hair.

"Will do.", she smiled at me.

"Now then I hope you will find peace in Seireitei, Terui. It's a nice place even if it can become rough sometimes. If that happens just tell them that you are a friend of mine but tell no one that I'm an Arrancar now.", I whispered to Terui and he nodded.

I know that souls loose their memories when they pass on to the Seireitei but it can't be so bad to set my hopes into them. Maybe Mizune would make a good Shinigami. With that I stepped aside and let the Shinigami do his work. When the two had passed on he turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Oh Kamabura-san?", I called and he froze in mid step.

"I would appreciate it if you would not mention my involvement in the recent actions that have taken place here in town.", I stated in a all to sweet tone.

"How do you know my name?", he asked my carefully.

"Let's just say that I come around quite a bit. Before and after my death that is.", I smiled.

He just nodded while eying my carefully.

"No need to be so uptight. I'm just an Arrancar that wants to help the Plus. No need to worry.", I shrugged with a smile.

"And why should I believe you?", he regained his composure.

"I could have killed you about one hundred times since you have arrived here today and countless times in the past weeks but I didn't do it. So tell me. Am I just a monster or am I more. Am I more than just a Arrancar? Or am I just a devious shadow?", I smiled as I saw his mind running like a bullet.

"Now listen here Kamabura. I have no problem with you Shinigami's since I have them already sorted out. I just want to help the Plus because I only quench my hunger with Hollow's. It's my way of making up for Aizen's mess.", I sighed as I remembered that traitor.

Kamabura stared at me shocked but I saw that he believed me.

"Now if you will excuse me I want to retire for the evening.", he nodded and I vanished in a sonido.

At home I took of my coat and threw it on my chair while I fell onto my bed.

–

**Yoruichi POV**

It's been somewhat over a month since I lost my little plaything. I lost him due to his loss of power. I lost my little Ichigo. And to make things worse there were news of a new Arrancar being born in his town. Ever since then the Hollows have stayed quiet and it made the bad feeling in my gut even worse. Even the few Hollows that actually dared to come out of their hiding were killed before the local Shinigami could even reach the place.

_'Maybe that Arrancar had something to do with my missing strawberry.'_, I thought worried.

But the report that Kamabura had send stated that this Arrancar was helping the Plus and devoured only Hollow's. Maybe he was really innocent and had nothing to do with Ichigo's disappearance.

"Yoruichi-sama. A meeting has been called. Captain-Commander Yamato wishes you to be there.", SoiFon said from her kneeling position by the door.

"I will be there.", I smiled at her as she left in a bowed position.

_'She will never learn.'_, I thought as I stood up and made my way to the meeting.

–

**Inoue POV**

It's been weeks since that new Hollow has come to Karakura Town and the other Hollow's had nearly all vanished. They were afraid of this new evil being. Meanwhile were Ishida, Chad and I planning on how to defeat it.

Lately Tatsuki was quite mean to me. She said we had abandoned Ichigo. But we didn't abandon him. We were just searching for a way to get his powers back and keep him out of danger. Only last week we noticed that he wasn't coming to school anymore and after that we found out that he was missing for over a month now.

_'How could we not notice this? He__'__s our friend after all.'_, I sighed tired.

"Inoue come on let's go. Tonight we will rid the world of this abomination.", Ishida called and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm coming.", I called and nearly tripped over my own feet.

"Be careful Inoue. We can't allow any mistakes tonight or this thing will kill us.", Ishida snarled.

We three made our way towards the part of town where Ishida had spotted him a few minutes ago. As we reached the spot we saw him immediately. He was giving a soul a shoulder ride while singing happy song together with the boy on his shoulder. It was quite a sight. A evil Arrancar being so easygoing with a human soul but I couldn't let myself get distracted by that. He was evil. He was a Arrancar after all.

_'But Ulquiorra was a nice guy despite being so quiet and he was a Arrancar as well.'_, I thought.

"Get ready you two. We will ambush him. Inoue you will free the soul from his clutches so that Chad and I can attack him.", Ishida instructed and we nodded.

He rose his right hand with three finger showing and began to count in silence. Two fingers. One finger. GO!

"Koten Zanshun!", I called and jumped forward to distract the Arrancar while my fairy's saved the boy.

But to my horror I never succeeded. Tsubaki just bounced off the Arrancar's chest as if it was impenetrable. He vanished before anyone could make a move and reappeared in the blink of an eye later in the same spot but without the boy. I spotted the soul further away from the battle that was to come.

"**What do you want Quincy?"**, the Arrancar snarled.

Despite the echo in his voice he sounded familiar. Did I meet him during my stay in Las Noches? I wasn't sure. But that didn't matter right now.

"We will kill you, you abomination!", Ishida snarled back and I saw the Arrancar actually flinch and his glowing eyes under his hood looked pained before they became steeled again.

"**You and what army? You are the last of your kind Quincy or did you forget that?"**, he growled.

Suddenly he rose his arm in a defensive position as Chad appeared beside him and tried to hit him with his _La Muerte_ but the Arrancar didn't even flinch.

"**I'm disappointed. You are way stronger but you hold yourself back. Why is that?"**, the Arrancar asked.

"You are strange one.", I heard Chad say.

"**I could say the same of you but now is not the time for talk I fear. I have a job to do and you are a hindrance."**, with that he hit Chad and send him flying backwards.

The Arrancar picked up the boy and vanished in a sonido. We stood there dumbfounded till I got my mind back on the main problem.

"CHAD!", I called and ran to him just as he got up.

He dusted himself off while I gave him a fast one over.

"I'm fine Inoue. He held back.", he stated in his deep voice.

"What do you mean he held back?", Ishida growled as he came over.

"He didn't hurt me despite being so strong that nearly no Hollow dares to come to town.", Chad explained.

He seemed to talk a bit more ever since the winter war and I was thankful for it.

"That makes no sense.", I heard our Quincy friend mumble.

"Let's head back. I don't think we will make any progress tonight.", Ishida stated as he collected himself.

And that we did but my mind wandered back to the Arrancar. Why did he seem so familiar.

"Say Ishida?", I asked and he looked over his shoulder.

"Hmmm?", he answered absent-minded.

"Did these markings on his chest seem familiar to you too?", I asked and he actually stopped in his tracks.

"Now that you say it they were familiar but I can't say where I have seen them before.", he rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"They looked similar to the markings Kurosaki-kun had when he fought Ulquiorra.", I stated as I remembered the incident.

"Yeah they seemed similar but I'm sure they were different. The color and motive is a bit different. It's just a coincidence. I'm sure of it.", he stated and went ahead again.

I looked at Chad but he just shrugged since he didn't know what we were talking about. With that we also left.

–

**Ichigo POV**

This was a fucked up evening. First I run into my old friends and they insult and attack me. Then Kamabura tells me that my actions leaked through to the Soul Society and that they were discussing their options. Then the worst. I had forgotten to steal food for today's dinner. So I had to get something to eat in town but it wasn't as easy as I hoped. Just today I didn't find a open window through that I could climb in and steal some food or any Hollow to devour. So now I had to use some of the money I had taken from some snobs days ago to go to a restaurant.

Thanks to my strong reiatsu I was visible to normal people but I had to close my coat do they wouldn't see the hole in my chest. The shopkeeper eyed me wary but served me nonetheless. I ordered big serving of yakiniku with fried noodles.

While I waited for my food I noticed that many people were staring at me. Some high school girls were looking at me with hearts in their eyes while the guys eyed me with a scowl. Back then before all this happened I would have loved to be looked at like that from the girls but now it unnerved me pretty much.

I had to stay in the background so no one would be hurt by or because of me and anyway I had a crush on someone else. Because I'm quite old fashioned I wouldn't go after another girl while I liked one except if she allows it but who would be so dumb to share their man.

My dinner came and vanished within minutes. Even through I ate so fast I never lost my manners. After I paid and complimented the cook, I left and turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 - are you really?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'****blah blah...****'**, Hollow voice

–

**This is a part of the first release of my new story so there is not much to say.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Yoruichi POV**

I was just packing the last things I would need in the world of the living. At the captain meeting we discussed the recent less activities of Hollows in Karakura Town and the new Arrancar that seemed to reside there. The Captain-Commander stated that he wanted all the information on this new foe as soon as possible so a captain was supposed to go to the world of the living and search for it and investigate it. That was my best chance to go there and obviously I took it. Though a few of the other captains looked at me strangely because of my eagerness but luckily shrugged it off.

"Yoruichi-sama? May I enter?", I heard a soft from outside.

_'Oh great what do you want now little bee. I have to get to the living world to find Ichigo.'_, I thought a bit grim about this delay.

"Come in SoiFon.", I called in a happy tone to hide my frustration.

The door opened after a little shuffling, bet she was kneeling before my door again and she stepped inside. I could feel her wary look on my back but I didn't care and stuffed the last things together.

"Yoruichi-sama.", she paused and I frowned.

"Do you think it's wise for you to investigate this Arrancar in the living world? Well... I mean... because...", she trailed off and I couldn't help but snort.

"Are you giving me love tips little bee?", I asked closing my bag and turning to my nightstand.

"What? Of course not Yoruichi-sama. I would never dare to.", she sputtered and bowed again.

"So what did you mean?", I asked as I pulled a necklace with a black cat pendant from the drawer and put it on.

Again I could feel her drilling look in my back as I put on this trinket. Ok for her it may be a trinket but for me it was something else. It was a present from him. A good luck charm he gave me before the winter war. Something that I wouldn't give away even if I had to.

"Yoruichi-sama why are you wearing this trinket?", she questioned and a growl escaped my throat.

"First you try _not_ to give me tips on my love life and now you question my choice of adornments?", I growled and finally turned to her.

"I... you... I didn't mean to... you know... it... him...", she stuttered obviously hoping that I would understand her.

"Listen little bee. Before you talk with me about such stuff you should experience it yourself or you will make a fool out of yourself. You are a old virgin after all.", I started to calm down knowing that she didn't mean it in a bad way but it still aggravated me.

"But... You are right Yoruichi-sama.", she hung her head and a metaphorical dark cloud with light and thunder appeared over her head and began to rain down on her.

_'Ok I think that was a low blow even for me.'_, I sighed.

So I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her putting my hand on her head.

"Listen SoiFon. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry for what I said. It's just... it's hard without him. He has become a constant factor in my life and now that he is gone it feels like something important was taken from me.", I explained and sighed at the end.

"I understand Yoruichi-sama.", the clouds over her head vanished and her mood lifted a bit.

"You should head back to your division. I need to get going now.", I smiled and patted her head.

For a short second I could have sworn that she purred but it may have been just my imagination. With that she left my room and I picked my bag up.

"Living world here I come. Just you wait Ichigo. I will find and claim you for myself.", I smiled and left.

–

**Tatsuki POV**

It's been painful for me since Ichigo disappeared. Not only did I lose my oldest friend and sparring partner but also the man I loved. Yes I Tatsuki Arisawa love Ichigo Kurosaki. I had my eyes on him since our time in the dojo back when his mother brought him. I had actually worked up my courage at one point to confess my feelings for him but then his mother died and he became unreachable for me. After that he dissociate himself from everyone and became a force to be acknowledged. When I finally thought that he had regained his fire he was ripped from me again by becoming a Shinigami. Since then he had been distant again. But despite his attempts to shove us away I could see the loneliness and longing for warmth and comfort in his eyes.

Then after he lost his powers he seemed to be empty as if his _fire_ had died with his powers. So once again his heart was out of my reach. I had sworn to myself that I would be there for him. Give him comfort only a woman could even if I didn't behave like one most of the time. Then the night after he lost his powers I felt a absolute evil presence appearing in town. It felt darker and stronger than this Aizen guy ever could. I felt utterly terrified at this presence but it vanished as fast as it appeared. I was unnerved and hoped that my plans for Ichigo would take my mind of the new being. When I reached his place later I learned that he had vanished that night. I felt dread overcome me.

Hoping that our friends could help me I turned to them only to find them turning their back on him because he lost his powers. That hit me like being run over by a truck. They turned away from the man that had risked his head for them on countless occasions like he didn't even exist in the first place. Fuck they didn't even talk about him anymore.

Something over a month had passed and I searched the town high and low hoping to find any trace of my crushes well being. But I always returned empty handed.

I had so much stress and anger build up inside of me over these past weeks that I was close to explode. Then finally I snapped at Inoue. I vented all of my anger on her and she began to cry but I didn't care. She deserved it. She and the others had abandoned my Ichigo.

_'Wait... __My__ Ichigo? Where did that come from?'_, I thought irritated.

Now I lain on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I felt a wave of warmth swap through me at this thought. Suddenly I felt a presence before my window and I jumped up ready to strike whoever dared to peep on me. I looked outside but I saw no one. Carefully I crept closer till I was close to the window. With a sudden reiatsu spike the presence left just as I looked outside. There were only slight traces of dark reiatsu left behind where the being was just a moment ago. A reiatsu I couldn't place though I felt strangely familiar.

_'Must have been a Hollow.__'_, I thought as I began to check the barrier seals around my house.

"I wish you were here Ichigo. I'm getting so lonely.", I muttered softly as I returned to my room for the evening.

–

**Ichigo POV**

"Damn that was close.", I muttered as I used sonido to flee from Tatsuki's place.

Whenever I entered the town I had been on a lookout for her as soon as I noticed that she was the only one searching for me. We were always close to each other and I felt a strange attraction to her. She felt like a save haven even after I had turned into an Arrancar but I just couldn't endanger her by being near her. She was a precious friend I didn't want to lose no matter what. It was unbearable to see her so desperately searching for me. I knew just a little hint on my whereabouts would just encourage her more to search for me and I couldn't have that. If one of the more intelligent Hollows got a track on her she would be in great danger.

But despite knowing that I just couldn't stop myself from visiting her today and getting a fast look on her beautiful face. With a deep empty feeling in my chest I left for my house to get a look on Yuzu and Karin. Something in me stirred. I had this weird feeling in my chest. Something filling my Hollow hole. Something that went against my usual principles. I felt feelings bubble up. Feelings for Tatsuki but my heart already belonged to someone else. Well the word _heart_ taken in a loose sense.

Not a second later I landed on the house before my old house only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Well well well. Welcome back son.", my father said from behind me and I whipped around still having my face covered by my hood.

"Dad?", I asked as I took in his gruff appearance.

He hadn't changed at all but I could feel his worries.

"Who else you baka.", he said as he hit me on the head.

Given I could have evade the fist easily but I knew that I deserved it.

"So where have you been so long son?", he asked with a big smile.

"Hiding in a cave where I defeated Aizen. Given I have quite a comfy home there but it's still lonely without you guys there.", I admitted.

"Sounds comfy.", he hit me against the arm.

"What was that for?", I wined a bit and rubbed my arm.

"For leaving without saying anything. You have no idea how much that hurt. Heck I even had to lie to Yuzu and Karin saying that you are in a exchange program and had to leave immediately. It was a hard piece of work to convince them.", dad complained to me.

"I'm sorry but you know that I had to get away from everyone as fast as possible. My power was growing to fast and it would have crushed them.", I sighed.

"And why didn't you come back once your powers stabilized?", he pressed.

"Did you really have to ask that?", I groaned showing my hollowfied fingers and opening my coat to show the hole in my chest.

"Not really but still I wanted to hear it from you.", he pressed again.

"I didn't want to endanger them by just being close to them. I'm to dangerous. Even though I only feed on Hollows and human food, I can't swear that I would never get tempted by a human soul. Though I help the local Shinigami to send them to the Seireitei it's still hard.", I explained with a heavy sigh at the start.

"I know how you feel son. But you should at least write them from time to time. They are worried about you.", dad sighed and straightened his back.

"Will do old man. But say is it ok if I go now and take a look at them?", I asked a bit hesitant.

"I think that would be ok. You are their big brother after all even if you are a Arrancar now, it's still your job to protect them.", my father smiled while having one of his rare adult moments.

"Thanks old man.", with that I jumped down from the roof and walked over to my house.

I carefully hid my reiatsu as to not disturb their sleep and entered the house. With fast but silent steps I went up the stairs and entered the second room on the left. There on the bed lain my sister Yuzu snuggling with the plush lion Kon had used as a body. Silently I walked over to her and crouched by her bed.

She looked so peaceful but I could feel her emotions getting wilder.

"Noo... Ichi-niiiii... don't go... not safe... please come back...", she mumbled in her sleep with a small frown and my heart broke a bit that my absence gave her nightmares.

She probably had already figured out that me being gone was a bad thing and that dad had lied to make them feel better. Careful not to wake her I took her small hand into mine and gave it a soft squeeze. She relaxed immediately and the frown disappeared leaving her with a very peaceful expression.

"Sleep well Yuzu and no more bad dreams.", I whispered and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, leaving a bit of my reiatsu behind as a safe guard against Hollows.

With that I left her room and entered the room on the opposite side. Like usual Karin lain in her bed all fours spread, her blanket nearly kicked off the bed and lightly snoring but she also had an aura of worry around here.

Like with Yuzu I crouched down beside her but I patted her head softly. Not waking her I pulled the blanket over her. A wisp of hair had fallen into her face which I removed tenderly. She had a calm expression and I also gave her a kiss on the forehead with my reiatsu contained in it for protection.

After that I could only leave them again with a heavy hearted smile on my lips. As I stepped out my dad was waiting for me.

"You going already?", he asked.

"If you want I could invite you to a drink.", I smiled and his expression brightened up but darkened immediately again.

"You are to young to drink.", he scolded me and I laughed.

"I'm a Arrancar. Human laws don't apply to me anymore.", I smiled and he laughed.

With that he entered his gigai again and we both went to the next bar to have a friendly drink with each other.

–

**Yoruichi POV**

I had just left my stuff at Inoue's house and made my way to Kamabura's place. I wanted to know where I could find that Arrancar as fast as possible. As I jumped over the rooftops I saw Isshin Kurosaki together with a young man in a pretty revealing outfit walk into a bar. Not that I cared about it very much but I still found it a bit suspicious. But I had higher priorities rights now and so I ignored it. Minutes later I reached the Shinigami's place and knocked.

"Yes?", he asked a bit rude as he opened the door.

"Hello Kamabura-san.", I greeted him and his eyes went bigger than dinner plates.

"Yoruichi-sama. I didn't know it was you. Please forgive my rudeness.", he bowed with a slight shaking in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here about to talk about that Arrancar that seems to be assisting you for a while now.", I changed the topic.

"Yes yes... of course. Please come inside.", he guided me inside and we took a seat at his dinner table.

"So what can you tell me about this Arrancar?", I asked hoping to get this over as fast as I could.

It's not like I hated him. In fact I didn't even know this guy at all but his place was dirty and unorganized so I didn't want to know him better.

"Well he appeared about a month ago and is very powerful. His hollow hole is in the middle of his chest and he is tall. At least 6"9'. He also hides his face under a hood and seems to know me from somewhere. His knowledge of the Seireitei is to detailed for him to have never been there. He carries a white katana zanpakuto and a black half ring with 3 spikes at each end on his back. He also said that he is helping the Plus to repay for Aizen's crimes. Oh and he only feeds on Hollows.", the man explained.

I took notes of everything I didn't already know from his last report and started to make an image of him in my head.

_'Tall, strong and probably well trained. Exceptional good knowledge of the Seireitei and other Shinigami business. Probably a very old Hollow or a left over of Aizen's army. But none of the remaining Arrancar would fit his description. Grimmjow would boast how strong he is and he would rather die then help a Plus or a Shinigami. __Nel is to busy helping to rebuild Las Noches. So who could it be? None of Aizen's Arrancar fit in the profile.'_, I thought a bit unnerved that there could be new and _natural_ born Arrancar out there.

"Did you ever try to find his hideout?", I asked hoping it to be a possibility.

"I'm sorry but no. He is to fast for me to follow him and his ability to suppress his reiatsu is incredible. He could stand right beside me and I wouldn't notice him at all. If he was to change out of his usual outfit he could be my neighbor and I wouldn't recognize him.", the man explained.

"Usual outfit?", now that got my interest.

"Yeah he wear gray pants with a black belt and leather chaps. And he has a sleeveless black coat with a deep hood he aways has over his head. The hood has strange white markings on one side.", he shrugged.

I began to think about this and added this also to my profile.

"Say could you describe these marking?", I inquired.

"If I were to guess I would say they look a bit like the markings on the mask of the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki but that's all I can say about him.", Kamabura shook his head.

I froze up.

_'Could it be? No it couldn't. He lost his powers. Kisuke said so himself. He said that Ichigo would lose his Shinigami... powers. But he didn't have only Shinigami powers but also... Could it be that they became dominant with him not having his Shinigami powers anymore?'_, my thoughts ran wild in my head.

"Yoruichi-sama?", he asked.

"Yes?", I jumped a bit as Kamabura's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?", he inquired.

"Yes of course.", I said a bit to fast maybe but if he noticed he didn't show it.

"Say is it possible for us to meet him tonight?", I tried to change the topic.

"I'm sorry but no. We already met a hour ago. We will have to wait for tomorrow or use hollow bait for a hollow to appear. Only then he would come to kill it and feast on it but I don't think it's a good idea to trick him into coming here. He could take it the wrong way.", the man explained.

I sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I will be going then. Call me when you are to meet up with him.", I began to leave till Kamabura called after me.

"You just have to wait and feel for a reiatsu spike tomorrow night. Just meet us there. He usually waits at the park near the high school."

"Ok I will see you there.", I said and left the house to get back to Inoue's place not knowing of her betrayal.

_'Could it really be you... Ichigo?'_, I thought as I vanished into the night.

–

The next day I spend by wandering around town and looking for clues to prove my theory. As I had expected I found nothing. But when I came across the the local Middle School, I felt a slight disruption. I felt Hollow reiatsu. Though it was weak it was there. Carefully I followed the feeling and came along two girls, namely the Kurosaki siblings.

_'Why do I feel a Hollows reiatsu from both of them?'_

I landed on in the branches of a tree near them and listened.

"... zu do you also have this strange feeling?", the dark haired one, Karin I think asked her sister.

"Yes. But somehow it doesn't bother me. It feels almost warm and protective.", Yuzu smiled and hugged herself with a soft smile.

"You think it was Ichi-nii?", she continued.

"Probably but then again he lost his Shinigami powers. So how could he produce such a strong spiritual pressure?", Karin pondered and I nodded my head in agreement.

_'This girl is quite the thinker despite her rash nature.'_, I smiled.

"Maybe he found a way to restore them.", Yuzu threw in her cents.

"But why wouldn't he have told us about it... except for... if it was dangerous.", Karin pondered with a frown.

"But Ichi-nii has to be alright.", Yuzu protested and stomped on the ground.

"I hope so too but I'm sure that where ever he is, he will be alright.", Karin tried to sooth her sister while she patted her shoulder.

I could see her being just as worried as her sister. Careful not to rise any suspicion I jumped down from my viewing pint and stood in the shadow of the tree.

"I hope you are right Karin-chan.", I said hoping my voice wasn't revealing my worries of my theory.

The girls whirled around and stared at me with big eyes.

"Yoruichi-san.", they called and ran other to me.

They stopped a few feet away from me and looked up to me.

"Say do you know where Ichi-nii is?", Yuzu begged with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry but no.", that gave their hope a slight damper but I knew they wouldn't go down so easily.

"Then why are you here Yoruichi-san?", Karin questioned

"I'm here for this new powerful Hollow that seems to be living here in town. He seems to be a remnant of Aizen's army but doesn't seem to be allied with him at all. It's my job to fins him and judge if he is a thread or not.", I paused as I saw them look down a bit.

"But I'm also here to look for Ichigo.", they perked up at that.

"He is one of my best friends after all.", I smiled not wanting to tell them that I had a big crush on their big brother.

"So you are going to find him?", Karin asked.

"I will do what I can.", I didn't want to set their hopes to high.

"When you find him tell him to come home. We miss him.", Yuzu sobbed a bit and I couldn't help but give her a soft hug, which she took willingly.

Karin just smiled but I opened my other arm to her in a inviting matter and without a second thought she accepted it and joined the little group hug. A few minutes passed and the bell rang telling the student to change for their next class. We let go of each other and smiled.

"We better get going or we will be late for class." Karin stated with a frown at the thought of going back to school.

"You better go or I will tell Ichigo, when I find him, that you skipped school.", I teased and they both paled.

I knew how much his sisters education meant to him. Whenever we had some free time he talked about them and that he would rather drink a pot of boiling oil then let them fail in school. He may have had a delinquent image but he was still a very protective big brother.

"You wouldn't dare.", Karin tried to see if I was lying.

"Try me.", I taunted and they knew that I meant it.

"Come on Yuzu we better get going.", Karin said as she dragged her still shocked sister along.

"Bye Yoruichi-san.", both called and I vanished in a shunpo.

–

The night came soon and just at 10pm I felt the reiatsu spike that Kamabura mentioned. I straightened myself and left for the park. True. If Kamabura hadn't mentioned where I had to go to I wouldn't have figured it out. The spike was to short to pinpoint it's exact location.

A few seconds later I appeared in the park and searched around for the Hollow. Soon I found him sitting in the grass talking to a middle aged man in a business suit.

"You know Rokudo-san I'm not so sure if it would be such a great idea if I were to go to your daughter and tell her to invest into Capcom stocks.", the hooded Hollow joked.

"Oh come on man. She really could use that money. Her son is sick and needs a very expensive operation.", the man pleaded and kneeled before the other man.

"Ok ok I will think of something to help your daughter. No need to go all foot kissing on me.", the Hollow groaned but I saw him flinch.

He slowly turned around to me and I could look into the darkness of his hood that only revealed his mouth and chin. I also say his Hollow hole right in the mid of his chest. There was his sword at his waist but not the half ring Kamabura had told me about.

"Why did it have to be You-c...", he seemingly rubbed the bridge of his nose as he mumbled that while I barely understood him.

He regained his composure and a small smile appeared on his lips and stood up.

"What an honor. The great speed goddess Yoruichi-sama awes us with her presence. To what do we owe this pleasure?", he asked in a kind voice while he bowed slightly, though I could literally smell his irritation two miles against the wind.

But before we could continue I felt a new presence and turned around. There was Kamabura running towards us.

"Why hello Kamabura-san. I hope you had a good day.", the Hollow greeted.

"I had a very good day thank you and you yourself?", he replied with a satisfied smile.

"Well then that's good to hear.. I also had a fine day despite being alone. Now if you would do Rokudo-san the honor.", he asked and gestured the Plus to come to him.

Kamabura did as he was told and and send the Plus to the Seireitei. With a slight bow to the Hollow he left but not before he threw me a look that said _Please don't piss him off Yoruichi-sama. I don't know if you stand a chance against him._

I only nodded and he left the park.

"Say can we talk Hollow-san?", I asked as I turned to him.

"It's not like I can say no anyway.", he shrugged and vanished in a shunpo.

Hot on his heels I followed him out of town and into the area were Aizen was defeated. Where _he_ defeated him. Soon we came to a halt in front of a wooden door in the rocky area.

_'A door? Here?'_, I was a bit confused.

The Hollow opened it and signed me to follow him.

"Home sweet home.", I heard him mutter and chuckled a bit.

He was quite a strange Hollow. He seemed to be quite a nice guy.

_'NO! Bad Kitty. You like Ichigo not this Hollow!'_, I scolded myself.

"Welcome to my humble domicile Yoruichi-san.", he smiled and went into a kitchen area.

I looked at the furnishing and was a bit amazed. It looked just like a regular house. A couch with a small table and two arm chairs. Seemingly a bedroom in the rear area along with a bathroom and a kitchen. Though I had no idea were he got his fresh water or put his sewage but I didn't really care. All in all it looked comfy.

"I stole all of this stuff. After all living in a cave doesn't have to be boring or plain.", his voice brought me back to the presence.

"You stole all that?", I asked.

"Yeah. It's not like I could just get a job to make money and buy the stuff I need .", he shrugged.

He had quite a valid point there and I smiled.

"You are right. I don't think people would have taken it the good way when someone with a hole in his chest asked for a job.", I joked and he chuckled.

"I can literally see their faces when they notice the hole.", he joked and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

I had to admit that he was quite a funny guy but I still had this weird feeling about him and had to confront him about it.

"Say...", I began and he came from the kitchen with two steaming cups.

"Hmm?", he asked without turning to me while he went to the living room table.

"Do we know each other from somewhere?", I asked and he stiffened nearly letting the cups fall.

I could image his facial expression from the frown on his lips. Most likely he looked pained by what I could figure.

"Please I need to know. If we know each other then maybe you can help me find someone very important to me.", I asked still hoping that I was wrong about my theory.

"What would you do if you were to find this friend of yours?", he asked almost emotionless.

"I would give him the biggest kiss I could muster and never let go of him again.", I stated proud not really knowing why I was telling a potential stranger such a thing.

"So what's his name? Maybe I know him.", he asked and gestured for me to sit down by one of the cups.

I did so and took a sip from my tea before I continued.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.", I smiled.

The Hollow choked on his tea and put a hand before his mouth so he would spit his tea at me. After a full minute of coughing he regained his composure.

"And what if I were to tell you that he is no longer the man you once knew?", he inquired carefully and now I was sure were I would find my love.

"I would still do it. It wouldn't change my feelings to him.", I stated firm with a smile.

He sighed and grabbed his hood. With a short thrust he threw it off his head and revealed the face of my beloved man with slight changes. His hair was longer and his left eye looked like a Hollows. But despite that it was him. My little Ichigo.

"I...", he began but I interrupted him by jumping over the table grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"ICHIGO!", I squealed giddy.

I could feel him patting my back carefully and I welcomed the feeling of his touch. For the first time in weeks I felt like in a safe haven. My safe haven.


	4. Chapter 4 - another Quincy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

"**blah blah...****"**, Hollow voice

–

**Well hello everyone. I want to thank you all for your reviews and answer some questions I haven't already answered.**

**Mexican ninja1996 – once again thanks for your review**

**Epyon111 – the black ring will be explained in this chapter so please be patient**

**NergalReaper904 – I'm not sure if I will give him his Shinigami powers back or let him gain his Fullbring and the ring will be explained in this chapter**

**Lucien Naviaux – I thank you that you like my stories**

**humble servent (Guest) – then I guess I should express my gratitude and do my best to keep up my work**

**Darkverger1 – Yeah I also liked his Hollow personality but I have plans for him later**

**8579 – I thought this pairing would go good with the story**

**Cf96 (Guest) – Thank you**

**Arrankor – I know I ran Orihime over a bit but I just thought it would fit because if I remember right she distanced herself from him in the manga at the same time. The reason why Tatsuki gave her advice. Truthful? I forgot about that so I will have to find a way to fix that. And his cold attitude to his friends will be explained later because I don't want to prejudice the story I won't say anymore**

**Zanthraxone – a big thank you. I will do my best to meet your expectations**

**Soul Reaper With a Core Drill – I'm happy that you like it**

**Anonymous (Guest) – Yeah I kinda forgot about that *hehehe*. It's been quite a while since I read the manga. I have been busy with with writing and reading FanFiction.**

**Anonymous (Guest) – Well I made Ulquiorra a nicer guy because I liked him as a person and how he acted at the end before he dissolved after his fight with Ichigo. Him reaching out his hand to Inoue made me think that even he could have a heart... in a way... if you know what I mean**

**But on with the story. Here I present you the new chapter.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Ichigo POV**

I stared down at the person of my heart, hugging me. Yoruichi hugged my like I was some kind of plushy. I could only smile at the affection she was showing him despite him being a monster now.

"You know You-chan if you keep hugging me like that I might turn into a oversize plushy.", I laughed.

She looked up to me and her face flushed before she let go and stepped back a few steps back.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked and stared at me.

"How could I?", I answered calm and picked up my tea.

"I don't know. You could have gone to Kisuke.", she stated stern.

"And let him experiment on me? Are you nuts or something? Urahara would have locked me up to make a new thesis about some shit.", I groaned not wanting to think of it.

Yoruichi stared at me for a second before she nodded understanding before she sat down. In my lap. I stared at her slender figure for a moment.

"You know you are way to sexy for your own good right?", I purred in her ear making her shiver.

_'Oh I love how bold I got after becoming a Arrancar. It's so refreshing.'_, I thought as her eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"Yo... You...", she stuttered.

This was the first time I ever saw so flustered.

"Oh let's just say I changed a not and not only in my appearance.", I smiled and did the thing I wanted to do for a very long time.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She tensed for a second before she also leaned into the kiss. We stayed like this for a while till we had to part for air. We both breathed heavy.

"For a virgin you are quite a good kisser.", she smiled

"Any experience so far?", she tried to tease.

"Nope. I'm all yours.", I'm smiled and kissed her again.

We continued our kissing session for half an hour till she turned her back to me and leaned against my chest.

"You know I have to inform Soul Society of your identity.", she said sad.

"Can't you leave my name out of it?", I pleaded.

"I could but if they find out it could get worse. You know how strict the old man is.", she sighed tired.

"Please leave me out of it. I will deal with them if they find out. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me You-chan.", I slung my arms around her.

We stayed like this for a felt eternity and snuggled.

"Where are you staying right now anyway?", I asked curious.

"I'm staying with Inoue-chan. Why?", she answered calm.

My arms tensed and relaxed again. Sadly she noticed my tensing and looked over her shoulder. But from my expression she obviously didn't want to ask.

"I think I should leave or Inoue will get suspicious of me staying out so long without telling her.", she sighed.

"You are always welcome here but please don't tell anyone about me. Only my father and you know about my situation.", I asked of my love.

"Ok I will keep you a secret.", she smiled and kissed me before she left.

As the door closed behind her and I felt her presence leave the area, I sighed and leaned into my chair.

"This is going to be a hard piece of work. I hope we can do this.", I sighed and sank into s calm sleep.

–

**Yoruichi POV**

It's been three weeks since I found my Ichi-chan again. I had tried to talk him into coming back but he always said that it was not so easy to go back. He was a Arrancar after all and no normal gigai could handle his powers despite his newly refined reiatsu control. The main problem was that he didn't have one and we didn't want to involve Kisuke into this. I even visited him everyday and we spend hours together. Looking at the sky or talking about our past. He even asked me to send someone to look for a soul called Sukuku Ayane that was send to Seireitei a while ago. I called a favor with Sui-Feng and she promised to look for her, but no luck so far. We did everything. But today was different. Today I couldn't visit him because he said that he was busy with taking care of a few Hollows in the next town. So today it was my job to look out for his town and there actually was a group of Hollows that dared to come out immediately after he left the area. I took them on and took each of them down one by one.

"That's the last of them.", I sighed as the last Hollow dissolve after a drop kick breaking it's mask.

Careful I rolled my right shoulder to relax the tension in it.

_'I think I'm slacking off. I should start up my training again.'_, I thought not really wanting to lose my time with my Ichi-chan to some training but I knew it was necessary.

Suddenly a burst of dark light shot past me and a painful growl was heard. I turned around and saw that while I was thinking a Hollow had tried to sneak up to me and nearly succeeded. I just saw a black arrow in it's mask dissolving along with said Hollow. Hot on my toes I jumped around and found the savior on top of a near building. It was none other then Ichigo. He held the black half ring I had seen before in his left hand. In between the ends was a black smoking string with a just as dark smoking arrow ready to be spanned. It was a bow with a string and arrow made of his dark reiatsu.

_'Ichigo... since when do you use Quincy weapons?'_, I thought curious and wanted to jump up to my lover.

Attention on _wanted_. Before I could move a arrow of white energy shot up to him and bounced of his back. I saw his eye twitch in annoyance and pain. But the pain I saw wasn't physical but mental.

"**You never learn do you Quincy?"**, he snarled in his Hollow voice.

–

**Ichigo POV**

I gave my jumpy lover a sign to stand down and turned around to once again face my former friends staring at me. I could only laugh inwardly at Ishida's expression despite the feeling of betrayal.

"You damn Hollow dare to defile my people!", he snarled.

"**Hey I could care less about you Quincy's and your precious history. I just have it because I was a half Quincy while I was alive. So suck it up or leave it be."**, I stated dry.

I saw them all gasp at my words and smiled inwardly.

"You can't be a Quincy! I'm the last of my kind.", Ishida snarled but I could tell that he was desperate.

He didn't want to believe it.

"**I think you are hard of hearing Quincy. I was a half Quincy. A half breed. If you can't accept it then run home and cry yourself to sleep hoping to forget about this talk."**, I snarled back getting irritated with my former friend.

I turned my attention from the mumbling Quincy to the other two. Orihime flinched under my gaze and Chad mustered me.

"**You know Chad. Staring at me won't get you any answers."**, I said monotone not wanting to fight a man I saw as a brother.

"You are a strange one.", he stated in his usual monotone voice.

"**I think I have a flashback. Didn't we have this conversation before?"**, I deadpanned.

He only nodded and continued to stare at me. I only sighed and felt You-chans reiatsu spike in anger.

_'Oh this isn't good. If she is to angry then she could slip who I really am.'_, I began to think of my options.

In a short decision I rose my bow to the sky and fired the already manifested arrow. It rose up at high speed and exploded in a dark light, covering the whole area. I took this opportunity to vanish in a sonido while suppress my reiatsu to a unnoticeable level.

–

**Ishida POV**

I opened my eyes again and growled. This damn monster has run away again. It even dares to defile my people by using one of our clan weapons.

_'I will find you and then I will kill you.'_, I thought angry.

–

**Yoruichi POV**

Oh I was pissed. So PISSED!

_'How dare they attack my Ichi-chan? I will rip them a new one!'_, I was shaking with anger.

I jumped up to the roofs and stood in the same place Ichigo stood just seconds ago. Inoue hurried towards me with a desperate expression on her face. But I didn't really care. I wanted to wring her neck right now.

"Yoruichi-san. Are you alright?", she asked in a hurry to check me for injuries.

I simply smacked away her hand and her expression turned to a hurt one.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM!?", I yelled at them and let my reiatsu flow out.

"bu... but... Yo... Yorui... Yoruichi... san he... he... is... dang... danger... ous...", she stuttered as she shivered under my spiking reiatsu.

"HE FUCKING HELPED ME! WITHOUT HIM ONE OF THESE HOLLOWS WOULD HAVE GAINED A HIT ON ME AND IT COULD HAVE GONE WORSE!", I yelled and pointed at the spot where I fought the Hollows minutes ago.

"HE SAVED MY LIFE AND YOU ATTACKED HIM!", I finished and vanished in a shunpo.

I had to find Ichigo. I knew that they may have not hurt him physically but what about his emotions? I didn't know and I didn't want him to be alone right now.

–

**Inoue POV**

I stood there and stared at the empty spot on the roof where my former sensei stood. What she said shocked me to my core. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Why Yoruichi-san? Why are you so angry?", I whispered as tears rolled down my face.

I felt a big hand on my shoulder and turned around to Chad.

"Let's go home Inoue-san.", he said monotone and I could only nod.

He brought me home because I wasn't able to go alone right now. I didn't even care where Ishida went because I didn't care for anything right now but the pain in my heart. I was to hurt by what Yoruichi had said. The pain and anger in her eyes. It felt like her emotions were burning into me.

–

**Chad POV**

_'Who are you Arrancar? Why do you seem so familiar?'_, I thought as I guided a crying Inoue back to her house.

Whatever happened between the Arrancar and Yoruichi-san must have given her a deep respect for him. She would never defend a Hollow without a reason. Maybe she knows who he is.

No that's unlikely. Despite her carefree nature sometimes, I know that she is devoted to her work but then again. She left the Soul Society for years.

–

**Ishida POV**

_'This damn Hollow. Once I find you I will make you suffer for defying us Quincy's.'_, I swore to myself as I made my way home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ichi-nii is what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

"**blah blah...****"**, Hollow voice

–

**Well hello again everyone. Firstly I want to thank you all for your reviews and answer some questions I haven't already answered.**

**Guest – I'm sorry but I guess my English teacher sucked then. He drilled it into my head and I can't let it go anymore. I will try though I can't promise anything.**

**Mexican ninja1996 – Thanks I will try to keep up my work.**

**The Dwarf King Xsorath – I'm sorry but I got held up a bit.**

**Darkverger1 – Thanks, oh you are right Ishida won't give up anytime soon and he will get his ass kicked for that. *evil smile***

**Zanthraxone – Thanks and I hope that their relationship will blossom throughout my writing because I know that I drift off sometimes. Maybe his friends will know the truth sometime. But one thing is sure. Ishida will suffer.**

**Cf96 – Thanks :D**

**8579 – Thanks I try.**

**Webb360 – Nah I hope so too. It just came to me like this. Maybe I made him a bit to depressive in that moment.**

**NaruhanaI4445 – Thanks but I somehow can't get them longer. I will try though and this chapter is my first attempt on a longer one in this series.**

**humble servant – Yeah I know that I was a bit harsh on Orihime but it somehow fit that she was angry when her beloved man was attacked by his friends. Plus I know that multi pairings are _dangerous_ to write without slipping into a stereotype, especially after I wrote that Ichigo was old fashioned. I will try though.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Yoruichi POV**

I jumped over the roofs of Karakura Town in search of my little Ichigo.

_'Why did they attack him? They are supposed his friends.'_, I thought angry as I jumped again.

I felt hopeless. Ichigo had become way to good in suppressing his reiatsu. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something or someone. On the roof of the Kurosaki residence sat Ichigo staring at the sky. His hood was down and his hair swayed in the wind. Careful not to spook him I landed beside him. He didn't acknowledge my at all as he kept staring upwards and I sat beside him.

"You know it shouldn't bother me that they think of me as a monster but somehow it still does.", he whispered a bit sad.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. I'm sure they didn't mean it like that.", I tried to sooth him.

"This is the second time they assaulted me out in the open and I can't count how often they were hot on my tracks.", he growled but didn't look at me.

I placed my hand on his back letting it wander over his coat. I could feel his warmth and found the hole from Ishida's arrow.

_'This god damn...'_, I cursed in my mind.

A hand on my arm stopped me from getting angry. I looked at Ichigo and saw him looking at me calm.

"Don't worry about it You-chan. I should just move on.", he gave me his lovely smile.

I loved this smile.

"You are to good hearted Ichigo.", I smiled and leaned against him.

"You should know that I'm not.", he smiled and we looked at the moon.

–

_flashback_

–

We sat on the cliff before Ichigo's cave and looked at the stars.

"You know Ichigo.", I paused.

"Hmm?", he hummed.

"You are one hell of a kisser.", I purred and snuggled closer to him.

"Well I should be.", he chuckled before he seemed to stiffen.

"What do you mean?", I asked curios.

"Well you know...", he paused as if he was fighting with himself to tell me something.

"What is it?", I asked and placed a hand on his chest hoping to reassure him somehow.

"I'm... I'm not the... old Ichigo you once knew.", he finally sighed.

I stared at him flabbergasted not really sure if I should laugh of hit him over the head.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused as I eyed him with big eyes.

"You know how I changed since you found me.", he paused but still stared at the stars.

"Yeah. You seemed a bit more eager and more mature.", I smiled, loving these facts.

"Well there is a reason for that.", he paused and finally looked at me.

His mismatched eyes seemed to bore into me but not with anger or anything evil but with fear and loneliness.

_'What is going on Ichigo?'_, I feared.

"You know I gained Hollow powers when through Kisuke's attempt to awaken my own Shinigami powers.", he explained and I nodded already knowing that.

"But did you know that I had an actual sentient inner Hollow who just like Zangetsu lived inside of me and interacted with me?", he asked calm but I felt the fear in his voice.

I stared at him in shock. This was something I didn't know about.

_'He talked with a manifestation of his Hollow powers?'_, my mind ran like a bullet train.

"And what does that have to do with you being more mature?", I asked not really sure where this was going.

"Well you see before I _changed_, he came to me and explained a few things.", he said silent.

"What did he explain?", I asked confused.

"Well he was my total opposite. A crazy maniac with a extreme lust for fight and women. Because of him it was sometimes pretty hard to talk to other people.", Ichigo sighed obviously not really wanting to talk about it.

"And?", I inquired.

"Well when the change occurred he and I kinda... fused together.", he sighed tiredly and stiffened as if he anticipated some kind of attack.

"What... What do you mean you... fused.", I stuttered not really sure if it was something I liked.

"Well I became more of ladies man, meaning I became more forward and more confident in my advances. So you could say I was influenced by his personality, not much but it's noticeable. So I would understand it if you hate me now.", he explained pained.

I stared at him with big eyes while my mind began to shut down. My beloved Ichigo did not only have a Hollow living inside of him that was the total opposite of him. But he also fused with him when he became a Arrancar. This was big.

"Ichigo.", I whispered to get his attention.

He turned to me with his mismatched eyes.

"I could never hate you.", I smiled and caressed his cheek with my hand.

He covered my hand his own and a smile etched itself on his face.

"Thank you You-chan.", he smiled and leaned forward.

I also did and enjoyed the kiss that followed.

–

_flashback end_

–

Minutes passed and I began to feel tired. I hadn't really slept very much on the last few days and the anger against the others earlier burned me out. So my eyelids began to grow heavy. I tried to fight it bu it didn't work. Soon I drifted of into a deep sleep.

–

**Ichigo POV**

We just sat there staring at the moonlit sky. Yoruichi's easy breathing eased my mind and brought my thoughts away from my former friends.

_'I kinda miss hanging out with Chad.'_, I thought with a slight smile.

After an hour I finally realized that it was getting colder and Yoruichi snuggled closer to me to keep warm. A shiver ran through her body. I could only smile as I stood up and picked her up carefully.

_'Now where do I bring you. I can't go to Orihime's place. Well then she can spend the night at my place.'_, I thought about my options.

With a static sound I vanished and reappeared seconds later in my cave. With all the care I could muster I placed her on my bed before I pulled the cover over her. Silently I crouched beside the head of the bed and watched her sleeping face. It was refreshing to see her beautiful face. Her beautiful soft mocha like skin. Her long silky purple hair. Even her one long fang that poked out between her lips. Tenderly I moved a wisp of hair from her face behind her ear and smiled. She was just perfect. The love of my live laying in my bed with such a peaceful expression on her face.

After fifteen minutes I stood up and walked to the wall at the head of the bed. There I sat down and leaned against the wall. It may have been getting colder but my cave was still wonderful warm so I didn't need a blanket. With a sigh I leaned my head against the wall.

_'Why is my life getting so complicated.'_, I thought about these new feelings I got some time ago and began to drift off.

The next thing I new was a deep warmth comforting my body. A warmth unknown to to this extend. Tired I cracked open my eyes and stared at the dimly lit bedroom before me. The first thing I noticed was that the bed was empty.

_'I guess You-chan had to go home.'_, I thought a bit hurt that she left without saying something.

Then I looked down and a big smile along with a deep blush worked itself on my face. I my lap and snuggled against my sat a completely naked You-chan with a blanket wrapped around us both. I don't know how she did it without waking me up but I could only smile. In the gap of the blanket I could see her sift belly and lower down. Suddenly I felt my _lower brain_ to wake up.

_'Not good. Stay down my man.'_, I thought not wanting to give You-chan material to tease me again.

This time it was my turn to tease her and with our current position it was gold. But not now. I just wanted to enjoy this feeling. Her bare upper body pressed against my bare chest. This unknown warmth. This touch of a woman. The touch of the woman I loved eased my mind. So I leaned back again and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I ever had.

Hours passed till I felt her stir in my lap. A smile crept on my face but I kept my eyes close. Fast so she wouldn't notice my smile, I schooled my features. With my advanced senses I _watched_ her every move.

–

**Yoruichi POV**

I felt so warm. So comforted. I didn't want to wake up. So I snuggled deeper into this warm feeling. But soon my mind began to catch up with my desires.

_'Why am I so warm? It feels so good. This slight heaving and sinking of the warmth added to my comfort.'_, I thought as my mind began to comprehend it.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open as I realized something. I looked upwards and saw the sleeping face of Ichigo up close. The feeling of my bare body pressed against his partly bare upper body.

_'I'm sitting in Ichigo's lap. Why am I sitting in Ichi-chan's lap? Why am I naked? Oh kami what did I do?'_, I thought in panic.

Careful not to wake him up I tried to stand up pressing the blanket to my bare chest in attempt to cover myself. With a heavy blush I stepped away from him and turned my back to him in hope to find my clothes. Luckily I saw them near the bed. They were just 6 steps away. Just 6 lousy steps but after the 2nd step I realized something, I may have covered my front but my behind was completely bare facing Ichigo.

_'Fuck I hope he isn't waking up. __If he sees me like this then he won't let me live this down.__'_, I begged.

"You know You-chan I kinda liked your front but your backside is also very lovely.", I heard a voice behind me.

Hesitantly and with a mechanic like movement I turned around and my eyes met Ichigo's. The amusement in his eyes was just as big as the one on his lips. It was unbearable.

"You... You... You were.. awake?", I stuttered.

"I was awake a few hours ago and woke up when you stirred in my lap.", he smiled as he stood up.

He stretched his back and I began to drool as his muscles spanned under his skin.

"You are drooling You-chan.", he teased and I hasty wiped my chin.

_'This has to be payback for all the teasing I did on him.'_, I thought a bit down.

"Come on take a shower and get dressed. I will make lunch.", he smiled.

"Lunch? How late is it.", I asked confused.

"Around 1pm why?", he asked as he shed his coat and threw it on the chair in the room.

With that he walked out and I could only stare at his bare back. A small frown worked itself on my face as I saw the many scars on his back along with his Hollow hole. It made me feel empty.

_'Why do you have to suffer so much Ichigo?'_, I thought sadly as I strolled in the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower which to my never ending surprise gave warm water. The water rolled over my body and began to ease my mind. It felt like my worries were being washed away. After the shower I stepped out and grabbed the bath towel he had there for me. I felt refreshed as if I had been completely cleaned. My mind being free of all sin. Free of all burden.

After I picked up some clothes I had left in his place over my stay here, I stepped in the kitchen. There I was met with a hilarious sight. At the stove stood Ichigo in a white apron. I could only smile at this picture.

"Something amusing You-chan?", he asked without turning around.

"Nothing... nothing... just the big bad Ichigo in a apron is just to cute.", I teased and scurried over to him to give him a hug from behind.

"Hehe is it really such a funny sight?", he chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

"Yep it is.", I smiled.

"Come on let's eat.", he smiled and placed the food on two plates.

We waked over to the table and he placed the plates down. It was just a simple rice omelet but it tasted wonderful.

"I didn't know that you could cook so good.", I smiled and he snickered.

"I learned quite a bit when I had to leave. Cooking is one of these things.", he chuckled.

Suddenly a pang of pain shot through me. He obviously saw my reaction.

"Don't worry about it You-chan. I plan to visit my family sooner or later. They have the right to know the truth.", he sighed heavy.

"You don't have to force yourself.", I soothed and lain my hand on his in a comforting manner.

"I know You-chan. I just love them to much. I miss them.", he forced a smile on his lips but it wasn't really convincing.

"You don't need to smile if you don't want to Ichi-chan.", I smiled sadly.

"I know... but I don't want you to worry about me.", he leaned back never leaving my grasp.

_'But I do worry Ichigo.'_, I thought sadly and anger began to well up inside of me as I thought about the last night.

"I should go now. I have some things to attend to.", I smiled knowingly.

"Don't do anything rash You-chan.", he smiled and grasped my hand in his.

"I won't.", I smiled and leaned over the table to give him a kiss.

After our lips parted I left the cave and used shunpo to get to my temporary home here in the living world.

_'I won't be to harsh. I promise Ichigo.'_, I thought with a evil smile.

I reached Inoue's house in seconds and knocked on the window.

–

**Inoue POV**

I was worried. Yoruichi-san hadn't returned last night after our encounter and I felt sad. She was angry at us.

_'But why? Just because we attacked this Arrancar?'_, I thought as I heard a knock on my window.

I looked up and saw a grim looking Yoruichi crouching before it. With a smile I walked up to it and opened it for her to enter.

"Yoruichi-san it's good to...", I never got to finish as she brushed by me and went into her room.

I stood there shocked that she ignored me but shook it off and ran to her room. There I saw her packing her belongings in a bag with the same grim expression.

"Yoruichi-san?", I asked and she paused.

"What are you doing? Why are you packing your things?", I asked afraid of what was coming.

"I can't stay here anymore. You attacked this Arrancar without one evidence of him being evil at all. You just assumed that he had to be evil.", she stated firm but cold.

I flinched as the force of the words hit me.

"But Yoruichi-san. He is a Arrancar. He is evil.", I tried to convince her.

"Oh? Is Nel also evil?", she asked and now I knew that I lost.

"No but...", I began but was interrupted.

"Then why can't he also be one of the good guys. Why can't he be like Nel? I can't believe you Orihime-san.", she growled and I flinched again as she used my last name.

"Yoruichi-san please.", I tried to get her to see the truth.

A truth I began to not believe into myself anymore.

_'How could I have been so blind?'_, I asked myself.

Just then the sound of a zipper caught my attention. She had finished packing her stuff and threw it over her shoulder.

"I will leave. I can't stand to be in this place anymore.", she stated firm.

The look in her eyes showed me that I wouldn't be able to argue with her anymore. She stopped at the window.

"You should have learned to trust someone when I taught you Inoue. You have forgotten what's important.", she said without turning around and jumped out of the window.

The sorrow in her voice was evident but I didn't understand.

"Just what have I done to make you hate me so much Yoruichi-san.", I whispered to myself as I stared at the open window.

–

**Karin POV**

I sat on the couch hoping once again for a sign of Ichi-nii. We hadn't heard anything from him since he left and even Yoruichi-san didn't find anything on him.

_'Where are you Ichi-nii? We miss you.'_, I thought sad.

A knock on the front door caught my attention. I threw Yuzu a questioning look but she shook her head, also not knowing who it could be. So I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by a smiling Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san?", I asked confused.

"Hey there kiddo. Is your dad home?", she asked as she waved her hand.

A tick mark appeared on my head at the word _kiddo_ but I shrugged it off.

"Yeah he is in the living room. Come on in then.", I smiled and she entered, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Karin-chan.", she smiled and walked in the living room.

I followed her and saw Yuzu's face brighten up when she saw her.

"Hello Yoruichi-san.", Yuzu greeted with a slight bow.

"Hey kiddo how are you?", my sister smiled not really caring to be called kiddo.

"I'm doing fine Yoruichi-san.", Yuzu smiled but I saw through it.

Yoruichi-san obviously saw it too and gave her a encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan. I'm sure we will find him soon.", she soothed and Yuzu's smile became genuine.

"Thank you Yoruichi-san.", She bowed again and turned to cleaning the dishes again.

I watched the tall woman walk up to my dad and whisper something in his ear. His shoulders stiffened for a second but relaxed immediately. I narrowed my eyes. This was a sign that the he knew something but didn't want to talk about it. A nervous habit he had since I could think. With that the two left the living room and went into the examination room of the clinic.

Yuzu and I exchanged looks and nodded. With that we sneaked after them and pressed our ears against the door to listen in on them.

_'Funny how I always scolded them when they did that on Ichigo.'_, I smiled.

"... is he?", Isshin asked.

"He is fine but he misses you guys.", Yoruichi said sadly.

"Will he come back anytime soon?", dad asked hopeful.

"I don't know.", she paused and dad sighed.

"He has much on his plate and he isn't sure how Karin and Yuzu would deal with his changes.", she sighed.

_'What are they talking about? Are they talking about Ichi-nii? Do they know where he is?'_, I thought and I saw that Yuzu thought the same thing.

"I know that but he shouldn't afraid of our reactions. We are his family for kami's sake.", dad cursed under his breath.

"Isshin think about it. He is a Arrancar now. How do you think the two would react to that?", Yoruichi explained.

'Wha? Ichi-nii... is a... Arrancar... but how...', I thought a bit afraid.

"I know. I saw him a few weeks ago. But even if he changed he is still a member of this family. Hollow or not. He is still himself. Not once did he attack a human or a Plus. I kept a close eye on him since I met him.", dad said sadly but with a certainty in his voice that he was sure of it.

"I know.", she paused.

"Say can I stay here for a while?", she changed the topic.

"Why? I thought you stayed with Orihime-san?", dad asked confused.

"Let's just say we had different opinions on how deal with this new Arrancar.", Yoruichi sounded angry.

"So they attacked him. Do they know who he is?", dad asked sadly.

"No they don't know. He doesn't want them to.", she explained.

I tipped Yuzu on the shoulder and she looked at me. I nodded my head towards the living room and we left silently. When were sure that we were alone I began to speak.

"So Ichi-nii isn't in a exchange program. I knew it sounded to suspicious.", I growled while being angry at dad.

"How... how could Ichi-nii be... a... Arrancar.", Yuzu shook like a leaf and a sob escaped her lips, that our big brother had become the very thing he had fought before he lost his powers.

I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Concentrate Yuzu. We have to find Ichi-nii. I'm sure we can convince him to come back.", I explained and she nodded.

Yuzu nodded and wiped away tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Yes we will find him.", she smiled.

_'We will find you Ichi-nii and when we do, I will kick your ass for leaving like this.'_, I thought angry.

–

**Yoruichi POV**

I knew the siblings listened in on us but I also knew they had the right to know about Ichigo. I was thankful that they didn't come to me directly. I listened to them talking in the living room while I leaned on the closed door to the room.

_'Things will get interesting Ichi-chan but it's for the best.'_, I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 - Oh shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

"**blah blah...****"**, Hollow voice

–

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the late update but I had much to deal with and had not much time to write much in the last weeks.**

**Mexican ninja1996 – I just hope that my answer in this chapter is good enough.**

**Guest – Thanks and I will try to better my English but I can't promise that it will work immediately.**

**Darkverger1 – Rukia and Renji will come in later again along with some others. About Kon, I think he will also come back at one point but I'm not sure about it yet.**

**humble servent – I think you are right about the relationship part but I think that Yoruichi just seems natural like that. She always seemed so playful and straight forward to me. Making her shy at some points was just a idea to get a mix in it. I will slow down their relationship because I want to get Tatsuki into it somehow. And the idea with the comedy chapter sounds funny, I think I will try it.**

**Lightning-Squall – Thank you.**

**Frederico de sciglio – Thanks I try.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Karin ****POV**

The next day I sat on the couch again and waited for Yoruichi-san to leave. Last night Yuzu and I decided that we would search for Ichi-nii the whole day. But for that Yoruichi-san would have to leave or she would spy or "maybe even hinder them. I didn't have to wait long though.

"See ya later kiddo.", said woman laughed as she left the house.

_'Good now that she is gone we can go.'_, I smiled.

"Yuzu? Are you ready?", I called into the kitchen.

"I'm ready Karin-chan.", she answered and came out of the kitchen with a bag.

"Let's go then.", I stated firm and we left the house.

"Where should we go first?", she asked me and I actually had to think.

"Maybe we could go to the riverbank were mother died.", I suggested a bit wary.

Yuzu flinched at my suggestion but nodded. In silence both of us made our way to the riverbank where we lost our mother that fateful day. Half an hour later we walked over said riverbank and looked for our brother.

"He isn't here.", I sighed and Yuzu nodded with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey cheer up Yuzu. I'm sure we will find him.", I tried to cheer her up and she gave me a small smile.

From the riverbank we began to stroll into the city. Walking to many of Ichigos hangout points with his friends. The day passed slowly but steady and we found nothing. The park, the mall, the karate dojo he went to years ago, even mothers grave. Nowhere was a sign of him.

"I don't know where can look for anymore.", I groaned as I realized that Ichi-nii could be everywhere if he wanted to.

Heck he could even be in this Huenco Mundo, I heard him talk about before he lost his powers. I was so tired from the day long search for him that I didn't even notice how Yuzu was wavering, barely being able to stand straight anymore. Just as I turned to her to ask her to call it a day, I saw her legs giving in and she fell onto the road. And right there a car headed for her. My blood froze. Everything slowed down. I saw Yuzu fall with barely open eyes right in front of a driving car, while the driver didn't even seem to see her.

_'YUZU!'_, a voice in my head yelled because my body couldn't.

And then it happened. Yuzu suddenly vanished and the car drove through the point my sister had been a mere second before.

_'Wha?'_, I was confused.

My sister had just disappeared in thin air and I had no idea where to look for her..

–

**Yuzu ****POV**

I felt so tired. The whole day we searched for Ichi-nii but found nothing. And now I was even falling before a running car. But I couldn't do anything about it. I was to tired. To weak.

_'Help me Ichi-nii.'_, was my last thought as I shut my eyes awaiting the inevitable end that was coming for me.

But instead of pain I felt like I was moving at very high speed while being carried by someone. The feeling vanished as soon as it came. Tiredly I opened my eyes and looked around. I found that I was in a alleyway. The feeling of being held by someone was still there and I was sat down on the ground. As the arm around me came off I saw my saviors fingers. They were white and claw like. Almost like a Hollows. My eyes widened and a I looked up to see the face of the being. All I saw was a tall figure with a open coat showing his bare chest along with the hole in the middle of his chest. His face wasn't visible because the hood seem to block out all light.

"**You should be more careful."**, he stated calm with a rough yet somehow soothing voice.

I only nodded dumbfounded. I was to surprised to even be afraid of him. He was a Hollow for kamis sake and yet he saved me. He began to walk deeper into the alleyway as a new voice cut into the silence.

"YUZU!", Karin yelled as she stormed into the alley.

I noticed how the Hollow flinched at her voice and stopped walking.

"Are you alright?", Karin asked franticly as she looked at me in search of any kind of wound.

"I'm alright Karin.", I tried to smile but I still felt a bit shaky.

Karin just nodded and looked at the Hollow who had his back turned to us.

"I don't know who you are but thank you for saving my sister.", she bowed slightly.

"No need to thank me Karin.", he replied still calm but this time in a more human tone.

We both froze at his voice.

_'It couldn't be, right? I couldn't be him.'_, I thought.

"Ichi...nii?", I stuttered a bit unsure if I was right.

"Yeah?", he asked without turning around.

I saw how tense he was. Was he afraid that me would judge him just because he was a Hollow now? Why would we do that? He was still our brother.

Karin in the meantime collected herself and stormed over to him. I could see the frown on her face and the _I'm gonna kick your ass_ look on her face. But she stopped when he turned around and the hole in his chest became visible to us again.

"Why are you two here? You should be at home and relax.", he inquired in a brotherly tone.

"Why do you think? We were looking for you you baka.", Karin yelled and kicked him against the chin, not that he showed any reaction to it.

She jumped up and down holding her foot in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MADE OF?", she yelled enraged.

I giggled at her jumping around like this. While he only shook his head.

"Why won't you come home you baka?", Karin tried to change the topic.

"I'm to dangerous Karin. I'm a Hollow now. I can't say for sure that I won't harm anyone unintentionally.", he sighed sad.

"And we don't care about that Ichi-nii.", I smiled hopefully.

"We can talk later girls. I need to go back.", he sighed.

"NO! You are coming home with us!", Karin yelled.

"You are just as thickheaded as I am.", he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose hidden by his hood.

"We are your sisters after all.", I threw my cents in.

"I have no choice do I?", he asked tired.

"NO!", we both yelled.

"Ok ok... Let's go then.", he sighed and picked us up.

A small blush crept on my face as he pulled us closer. Then the rushing feeling returned and took the air from me. We stopped right in front of our house. We gasped as we filled our lungs with air.

"What was that?", Karin gasped.

"It's called Sonido. It's a faster version of the Shunpo the Arrancar use.", he shrugged after he set us down.

We walked inside and were greeted by dad and Yoruichi-san sitting on the couch staring at us. Dad was looking at us with a confused expression while Yoruichi-san gave us a smirk.

"So this is where you were.", she stated with a smile.

"Yeah...", I trailed off at her sight.

"So how did they find you son?", dad asked calm.

"By nearly getting Yuzu killed.", Ichi-nii scolded us and we looked at our feet.

–

**Yoruichi ****POV**

I frowned at the girls. They had gone and searched for him nearly getting themselves hurt. I knew that neither Ichigo or Isshin would forgive themselves if something happened to them. I wasn't feeling better because I knew that it was partially my fault.

"Come on lets talk. The girls wouldn't let me go home so we might as well do that.", Ichigo shrugged as he tried to change the topic.

Everyone stared at him in wonder.

"You really changed son.", Isshin smiled.

Ichigo shrugged and let himself fall on the couch and sighed. I took my chance and jumped to sit on his lap. I felt the stares of the Kurosaki family on me but I didn't really care. Careful not to surprise him I removed Ichigos hood. He gave me a questioning look.

"It's not nice to wear your hood inside the house.", I pointed out though I just liked to look at his face.

But today I just snuggled into his chest and rested because I had trained the whole day and was tired.

–

**Karin ****POV**

I stared at Yoruichi-san.

_'Why is she using Ichi-nii as a pillow?'_, I thought confused.

But I turned my attention back to Ichi-nii and took in his new appearance. His hair seemed longer just like when he fought this Aizen guy and his left eye was now black with a yellow iris. He seemed to radiate strength though I knew he was suppressing it.

"So how have you been Ichi-nii?", Yuzu asked with a smile.

"I've been good. Keeping the town free of Hollows and reading books.", he shrugged.

I could only stared at him.

"You and reading? Who are you and where is Ichigo?", I asked dead serious.

Everyone stared at me in confusion till a smile on their faces.

"I'm still me Karin. I just had some changes since I fused with my inner Hollow.", Ichigo shrugged carelessly.

"What do you mean fused with your inner Hollow?", I growled and he looked me deep in the eyes,

"I mean that the Hollow, whose power I often used, fused his power and mind with me making me an Arrancar. That's why I'm a bit different form before.", he explained calm giving me a eye smile.

"What kind of changes?", Yuzu asked curious.

"Well for one I'm stronger and more intelligent. Second I'm more focused and I'm not clueless towards girls anymore. I know what I want and how to get it.", he gave us a smirk as he nodded towards the now sleeping Yoruichi-san in his alp.

That got my attention as well the rests.

"So you and Yoruichi-san?", Yuzu asked timidly.

"Officially no but we spend much time together and I just love the face she makes when I tease her.", Ichigo smiled and stroked her hair.

"So no more teasing you about girls?", dad asked in a sad tone.

"Not a chance old man. It will backfire now.", Ichigo laughed lightly not to disturb the sleeping Yoruichi.

Dad just hung his head and cried anime tears. Before he could jump up and run towards moms picture to yell about Ichigo being mean, I threw him a _I dare you to do that now_ look. He just nodded and stayed put.

"So where will you stay from now on.", dad tried to change the topic.

"Usually I would go back to my place till I find a gigai.", Ichigo stated emotionless and threw me and Yuzu a look before he sighed and a smile crept on his face.

"But these two wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I really did that, so I thought that I would stay here again.", he finished and I gave him a winning smile.

"Alright!", I cheered only to receive a knock on the head.

I held the growing bump in pain and stared at Ichi-nii with a frown.

"No shouting or you will wake up You-chan.", he whispered with a slight mirth in his voice.

"Baka.", I growled but smiled.

Hey we had our brother back. This was an awesome day.

–

**Ichigo ****POV**

My family and I caught up about what happened in the last few months and dad promised me to get me a gigai from Kisuke without getting my name involved. I had just put You-chan in her bed and left the house to make my round in search of a dumb Hollow to feed on. Sadly there wasn't one so I only sat on a random roof and stared at the stars.

_'I thought that if I suppress my reiatsu completely they would crawl out immediately.'_, I thought sadly.

Then I felt it. A Garganta had just opened and about twelve hollows had entered the town. They were weak but more then enough to fill my stomach. So I made my way there just as the gate closed and released my power. They froze up like statues and stared at me in terror.

"Lets dig in.", I smiled and shred them apart to get my dinner.

Minutes later I had devoured the last soul and stood up with a minor burp.

"That was good.", I smiled not caring that my hood was down.

Heck no one was here so there was no problem with it being down. Oh how wrong I was.

A gasp behind me made me turn my head so I could look over my shoulder. There behind me stood a tall girl with long black hair. She wore a pair of tight gray pants and a loose blue shirt. In her hands she had a bag from the convenience store My eyes widened at her sight and I was facing her with my Hollow eye.

_'Oh fuck me sideways!'_, I growled in my mind as I realized that I was so caught up in my dinner that I didn't sense her.

"I.. Ichi... Ichigo?", she stuttered in a whisper with a hand over her mouth.

I only sighed and turned around completely to face her and a new gasp escaped her. I followed the line of her sight and saw that she was looking at my Hollow hole.

_'Well shit.'_, I sighed and the rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Hey... Tatsuki.", I waved calm not really wanting to deal with this now.

I saw her eyes and knew what was going to happen now.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_, I sighed mentally.


	7. Chapter 7 - a new offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

"**blah blah...****"**, Hollow voice

–

**Hey everyone. This is just a little announcement. I can't update much for the next weeks. I have my final exam in December and have a lot to prepare for. So please be patient with me.**

**This message will also be posted in my other updates.**

**Soul Reaper With a Core Drill – Thanks. I wanted her to give him a good scolding but I think I missed the point a bit.**

**insomniac1970 – I just hope that I can his butt kicking right :P**

**8579 – Thanks I just hope that the rest will be just as good.**

**Darkverger1 – he may be powerful but you should never peeve a woman because no amount of power can protect you from them.**

**Frederico de sciglio – Sorry but I just had to make this little cliffy.**

**Nick145 – Yeah regarding my flaws.**

** 1. I know but somehow I can't seem to find the right words to prolong the story plus I only follow a set storyline that my friend and I set up as it was a challenge we created together.**

** 2. I know that my grammar sucks but I already have a beta reader for this story. Now that you say it though I think he also sucks at grammar.**

** 3. I use LibreOffice and it also has a spell check. Sadly it doesn't have a working grammar check.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Tatsuki ****POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just came back from the convenience store to come a across a powerful and suffocating aura. A dark suffocating aura. There before me stood a tall grown man with shoulder long orange hair and a black cloak. I could only gasp at the feeling of his reiatsu. He turned his head as if he had heard me and I saw his menacing yellow eye.

"I.. Ichi... Ichigo?", I stuttered in a whisper with a hand over my mouth not wanting to believe it.

His eye twitched for a moment before he sighed and turned to me completely. Another gasp escaped me as I saw the mans chest, or more precisely the hole in it.

"Hey... Tatsuki.", my missed friend waved calm.

It seemed like he wanted to make a run for it but he stayed.

"Ho... How?", I tried to wrap my mind around his new appearance.

"I simply became a Hollow.", he shrugged with a _I don't care _attitude that pissed me off.

That did it. I dropped my bag walked over to him and hit him against the shoulder with all I had because he was to tall for me to whack him on the head. A small wince escaped me as I felt like I had hit a brick wall.

"You okay there Tatsuki?", he asked and took my hand into his own.

I missed his voice and his touch so I just let myself embraced in it. He carefully stroked my bleeding knuckles. Another wince came from me as his claw like finger grazed the scratches. I watched as he bowed down a bit and stuck out his tongue. He licked my bleeding knuckles. I blushed red like a firehouse.

"Wha... What are you...", I wanted to ask but he already pulled back and I saw what he did.

The scratches began to fade away leaving untouched skin behind.

"How...", I tried to understand his changes and this situation.

"My spit has healing properties.", he shrugged.

His casual attitude made me snap out of my trance of his touch. This time I kicked him but less powerful to not hurt myself again.

"YOU BAKA!", I yelled and kicked him again but this time I aimed a bit to high and kicked his crotch.

To my astonishment he didn't even flinch.

"That hurt.", he stated in a deadpan tone.

"How?", I asked confused.

"You can't hurt me. Not even Ishida can break my skin with his arrows.", he shrugged.

"But how?", I inquired.

"Come on lets talk at my place.", he picked me up and a blush crept on my face.

We vanished and reappeared inside the Kurosaki residence. He sat me down and guided me in the living room

"Ah there you are son. Got anything to eat while you were out?", Isshin laughed as he saw his son.

"Yeah. I think I got enough for the next few days.", my friend smiled and fell onto the couch.

"Hello Tatsuki-san.", Yuzu greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Yuzu-chan.", I smiled.

Karin only gave me a nod which I answered with my own. I took my seat in a beanbag chair and looked at Ichigo.

"So where have you been?", I asked eager to know more about my friend.

"I've stayed just outside the city and protected the town from Hollows. You know the usual stuff.", he smiled.

_'I missed that smile.'_, I thought happy.

Just then I heard steps coming from the hallway. I turned my head and saw this dark skinned woman I had seen with him and the others many times.

_'What was her name again?'_, I tried to remember.

**(AN: I'm not sure if the two knew each other.)**

"Oh you are awake already You-chan?", Ichigo smiled at her and I felt like a needle pierced my heart.

"Yeah... I just needed a little rest.", she slurred while rubbing her eyes.

Instead of taking a seat like we others she let herself fall into my beloved mans lap and snuggled against him. A fierce fire burned in my heart. A fire of jealousy.

"Why are you even up if you just want to sleep again?", Ichigo laughed.

The woman just murmured something with a content smile.

"Come on You-chan I have a guest.", Ichigo tickled her a bit making her squirm in his lap.

"Ichigo who is she?", I asked barely able to suppress my jealousy.

"Tatsuki this is my girlfriend and partner in crime Yoruichi. Yoruichi this is my childhood friend Tatsuki.", Ichigo introduce us.

I felt like my heart broke as he introduced her as his girlfriend but I set my best fake smile.

–

**Yoruichi ****POV**

I eyed the girl that Ichigo had brought with him. I remembered her from many occasions in the past. But something caught my eye. The look in her eyes spoke of jealousy. It didn't take a genius to guess why she looked at me like that.

_'So she also likes Ichi-chan.'_, I smirked.

"Hey Ichigo.", I whispered and he bowed down to me so I could whisper in his ear.

"How about you continue patrol while Tatsuki and I have a little girl talk.", I suggested and he shrugged.

"If you want me too.", he smiled and I got out off his lap but not before I gave him a quick kiss.

With that he vanished once again in a sonido to continue his guard duty over the town. I turned to Tatsuki and gave her a nod to signal her to follow me. She did that and we went to Ichigos room. The rest of the Kurosaki family stayed behind. The girls gave me a knowing look while Isshin stared at us like a deer caught in the headlights.

We entered the room and I closed it behind me. Tatsuki stared at me with calculating eyes as I walked over to the bed and let myself fall on it. She took a seat in the chair at his desk and stared at me.

"So you also love Ichigo?", I asked and she nearly fell of the chair.

"Wh... Wha... What?", she tried to regain her composure.

"Don't try to fool me girl. I saw the look you gave us. You love him just like I do.", I stated firm.

"And if I do?", she challenged obviously hoping to throw me off.

"Then we have to find a way to cope with that.", I smiled.

"But... but how?", she was confused.

"Now listen. I know that multiple girlfriends are not really liked or tolerated around here but Ichigo is a exception.", I explained knowing that I had her full attention.

"What do you mean?", she asked calm but I saw the eagerness in her eyes.

"He is a Arrancar now. Not a human or a Shinigami. The Hollows of Huenco Mundo don't care about having multiple women.", I explained as calm as I could.

The thought of comparing Ichigo with these monsters burned my very soul but since he was now one of them despite his differences it was the best explanation.

"So... we can...", she trailed off with a serious blush.

"It all depends on him in the end.", I shrugged and fell backwards on the bed.

"And... you?", she stuttered.

"I don't really care as long as I get to spend my time with my little Ichi-chan.", I smiled and looked at the ceiling.

Suddenly a powerful reiatsu appeared. I jumped up and looked out the window. Tatsuki was by my side in a flash. A few houses away a Garganta opened in the sky and two figures stepped out.

_'Oh litter box.'_, I sighed.

"Are they?", she pointed at the figures.

"They are also Arrancars. Lets get out there and see if we can do some damage control while Ichigo handles them.", I ordered and she nodded.

–

**Inoue ****POV**

I felt it. Two powerful presences. They felt familiar.

_'Grimmjow-san and Harribel-san, Why are they here?'_, I paled and ran in their direction.

Minutes later I came to a halt in front of the Kurosaki clinic where I saw Yoruichi-san and Tatsuki-chan staring at the figures in the sky.

"Tatsuki-chan. Yoruichi-san.", I called but they didn't react at all, their eyes set on the Arrancars.

"KUROSAKI! COME OUT!", Grimmjow yelled in his usual maniac tone.

Just then another presence appeared. I looked up and saw the new Arrancar that we had tried to subdue for a while now.

_'Why are they looking for Kurosaki-kun and what is he doing here?'_, I was confused.

They seemed to talk before Grimmjow-san tried to attack him and Harribel-san stopped her companion. I felt uneasy about these three.

"I just hope he knows what he is doing.", Tatsuki-chan whispered.

"So do I.", Yoruichi-san sighed.

I turned to them with wide eyes.

_'Do they know this Hollow?'_, I thought confused.

Then I saw Ishida-san and Chad-kun run towards us.

"Inoue what's going on here?", Ishida yelled as he eyed the three Arrancar.

"I don't know.", I shrugged nervously.

"I knew it. This monster was evil.", Ishida growled not noticing the menacing glares of Yoruichi-san and Tatsuki-chan.

–

**Ichigo ****POV**

I felt another Garganta opening and two strong beings step out of it.

_'This feels like Grimmjow and... I think it could be Harribel.'_, I thought as I hurried there.

I appeared before the still open portal and eyed the two new comers.

_'Knew it.'_, I smiled.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were busy with rebuilding Huenco Mundo after Aizen was finally gone.", I asked as I tilted my head.

"So you finally came out to play!", Grimmjow snarled and tried to pounce on me but Harribel stopped.

"Thank you Harribel.", I thanked and she gave me a nod.

Grimmjow just looked at his companion with a snarl but calmed down. He crossed his arms and pouted like a little child after not getting what he wanted.

"So what did you come here for?", I asked again.

"We came here because we want to offer you a position in the new Huenco Mundo.", she stated emotionless.

I took a step back.

"Me being a member of the new regimen of Huenco Mundo? How did you come up with that?", I asked utterly confused.

"Ulquiorra stated that you would make a good leader.", she shrugged.

"Wait what? Ulquiorra? But he is dead.", I tried to argue.

"No. He came back a month ago. He himself doesn't know how he survived but he is very much alive.", she stated and I saw a small smile under the high collar of her jacket.

"Let me think about this for a while. I will come to you when I have a decision.", I bowed slightly and she nodded.

"We will await your answer.", she stated and dragged Grimmjow back through the Garganta as it closed.

I only sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

_'So you are alive huh? I guess I should visit you soon.'_, I thought with a slight smile.

Then I turned to You-chan and Tatsuki and saw the others there as well. There were also some other friends not so far away from here. I landed before the group in front of my house. You-chan and Tatsuki ran to me and gave me a wordless hug which I returned.

"Yoruichi-sama.", A new voice cut into our moment.

We turned around and saw Rukia and Renji staring at us in awe.

"What are you doing here Rukia-chan, Renji-chan.", she asked the two confused.

"We came looking for you because captain SoiFon had a report for you and no resources to contact you and since we wanted to come here anyway it just fit..", Renji explained with a shrug but his eyes never left me.

"Hey is that how you look at an old friend Renji-chan?", I teased with a slight smile.

"You...", he growled and readied himself to attack me only for Ishida to do it before him.

The last Quincy ran at me with his light dagger and tried to stab me only to be backhanded and send into the next wall. With a groan he slid down and stayed down.

"You should stay down Quincy.", I growled as my patience with him ran thin.

A wind picked up and made my coat flutter and lifted the hood of my head. I didn't notice at first but the gasps of everyone made me realize it. Everyone except the two girls stared at me wide eyed.

"I... Ichigo? Is that you?", Rukia whispered.

"Why so shocked? I had Hollow powers as a secondary source before so why not now as a primary one?", I shrugged not really caring that my secret was revealed.

"Ku... Kurosaki-k... kun?"m Inoue stuttered and tried to reach out for me.

"What?", I asked calm and cold making her flinch.

"I... I... We...". she stuttered.

"You abandoned me after I lost my powers and then hunted me like an animal just like Ishida. Only Chad tried to really understand me.", I stated firm and emotionless.

She flinched again and stepped back.

"You have a lot of trust to rebuild if you want it to be like the old times.", I sighed and stepped to You-chan.

Silence stepped in and everyone stared at me till You-chan broke it again.

"So what report do you have for me?", she asked the two newcomers.

"Oh right.", Rukia began to search her pockets till Renji tipped her on the shoulder as he pulled a small letter out of his hakama.

"You gave it to me remember?", he asked in a teasing tone.

Rukia just pouted but nodded. He handed You-chan the letter and she read it. After she finished she handed it to me.

–

Yoruichi-sama we have found the girl Sukuku Ayane you asked us to find. Right now she is under the tutelage of my lieutenant and will join our forces in the future.

With all respect,

SoiFon, captain of the 2nd squad.

–

"So they found her?", I asked with a smile as I remembered SoiFons lieutenant.

He was quite a nice guy and had this cool ability to stop time for a certain amount of time. I even heard that his bankai was powerful. We had sparred once after the whole Ryoka incident and I had to go bankai to be able to follow his speed. Even now I think I would barely be able to keep up with him and if he entered bankai I would be fucked. He made quite a impression during the winter war.

"It's good that she has someone looking out for her.", I smiled and put the letter in my pocket.

"Thanks guys. This letter means a lo to me.", I thanked my friends.

"No problem Ichigo but I can't understand how you can stand this brat.", Renji shook his head.

"You only call him that because he always sets you up when you meet to get a drink.", I laughed and could hear him curse under his breath.

"Now then. I would say that we get some rest. It was a long day and we can talk in the morning.", Tatsuki suggested with a smile.

Everyone but Ishida nodded because he was still out cold. Chad picked him up and began to walk away closely followed by a still sad Inoue.

"See you later Chad.", I called and he nodded to me.

"Come on guys. You can stay at my place for tonight.", I offered my friends.

"Sounds good.", Rukia smiled

"Then we can have a drink.", Renji cheered only to feel the angry glares of the women and shut up immediately.

"I would like to stay.", Tatsuki smiled.

"Then lets go inside. It's getting cold out here.", Yoruichi purred as she hugged my left arm.

I saw her and Tatsuki exchange looks but shrugged it off as after effect of their girl talk. So we went inside to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8 - era of peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

"**blah blah...****"**, Hollow voice

–

**Hello everyone this is one of the many chapters I will update since the first part of my exam is over now. I pulled a few all nighters to get these done so I hope you will like them.**

**This message will also be posted in my other updates.**

**On the other hand I have a note about this story at the end of this chapter. Please don't hate me for it but I just had to do it.**

**So let's get on to me answering the reviews I got from you and again thank you.**

**insomniac1970 – Thanks. Yeah I figured that I should have dragged the talk a bit more but I simply hadn't a clue on how to write a authentic girl talk since I'm a guy.**

**Darkverger1 – Thank you. I just had to place this little reference there since I promised to do it at least in one chapter. And no I won't leave a story unfinished even if it killed me.**

**With that being said let's get this chapter up and running.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Tatsuki ****POV**

I felt tired. So tired. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. To many thoughts rushed through my head. Ichigo was back. He was a Arrancar now. He liked another woman. She wants to share him. The other Arrancars offering him a place in the new Huenco Mundo. And finally me sleeping in the same room as Yoruichi and him. It was simply way to much. At the moment I sat on the couch in the living room and stared at the wall.

"You know you could have come to cuddle with us a bit.", a purring voice whispered near my ear making me jump in shock.

"Yoruichi-san!", I tried to catch my breath while my hand rested over my hammering heart.

"So why didn't you want to cuddle?", she purred again and leaned over the backrest in a cat like manner.

"I just... I just couldn't. I don't think it's alright if we... you know...", I knead my hands.

"You mean share?", she smiled.

I only nodded not trusting my voice.

"You know that I don't mind about sharing as long as I get my daily share of vitamin I.", her purring voice send shivers down my spine.

"What are you two talking about.", Rukia yawned as she stepped into the living room.

I began to glow like a lighthouse believing that she could have heard us while Yoruichi just gave her a predatory smile. Rukia looked a bit confused.

"What did I miss?", she asked now completely awake.

"No... no... nothi... nothing.", I stuttered and waved my hands before me.

"Oh we were just discussing on who gets laid by Ichigo when.", Yoruichi purred shamelessly and my I was sure that I blushed to an even deeper red.

Rukia starred at us for a few seconds with a blank face till her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She began to point between the two of us.

"You... and... Ichigo?", she stuttered the shock clear on her face.

"Oh yes and I can't wait till I get my little playtime with him. You too right Tatsuki-chan?", her cat like smile grew even more.

I kept fighting my blush as it wandered down my body making me glow slightly. Rukia only stared at us in awe... or confusion. I couldn't really tell at the moment.

"Come here Rukia-chan. Maybe you can help me unfreeze this deep-frozen virgin over there.", Yoruichi purred again and patted the seat beside her.

Rukia only nodded dumbfounded and sat beside the dark skinned woman while I tried to comprehend what she just said.

_'For that you will pay.'_, I thought angry and sat on the armchair beside the couch.

–

**Ichigo ****POV**

I sat on the roof and stared at the rising sun. The last night had been really relaxing. I don't know why, it just was. Long before sunrise I had sneaked out and sat here since then. I felt at peace.

"So how did you manage to score with Yoruichi-san and that human friend of yours?", Renji asked from behind me.

"Oh you really would like to know huh?", I smiled.

Last night I had finally realized what the girls had talked about. Tatsuki was persistent to sleep in my room along with You-chan. I may have been clueless before but since I fused with Hichigo that changed.

"Oh come on man. Can't you tell your old buddy how you did it?", Renji mock pleaded with a big smile as he sat beside me.

"Oh?", I rose an eyebrow.

"So you can finally score on Rukia?", I teased and his face dropped for a second before a blush adorned his face.

"H... how?", he stuttered horror written over his face.

"Since I became a Arrancar many things have changed my friend. I see more then most would want me to now.", I smiled and struggled to compose himself again.

"So you three?", he asked and made a heart shaped form with his fingers.

"What are you? A 10 year old girly?", I deadpanned.

"But to answer your question not yet. You-chan and I have been dating shortly after she came here and Tatsuki only found out about me a while ago. Yet I somehow hope that it will work out with us three. Must be coming from my perverted Hollow self.", I explained and groaned at the end.

"So you got two hot woman that want a piece of you? Good job kiddo.", he laughed.

I only shook my head with a smile knowing that he would get his ass kicked for these kind of statements. Despite his crush on Rukia he just couldn't shut his mouth. Kami knows what his mouth will get him into in the future.

"So what are you gonna do now?", he suddenly asked.

"Keep on living with my girls. Making a life for myself and keeping the two of them happy. Maybe making a family in the near future.", I shrugged enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin.

"Sounds cool man.", he sighed and also stared at the rising sun.

"Are you gonna meet up with the others anytime soon?", he asked not looking at me.

"I'm gonna meet up with Chad in a few minutes. Orihime and Ishida have to much to make up for for the moment.", I sighed and stretched my back.

"What have you been doing since I'm gone?", I asked.

"Oh not much. It has been peaceful since the end of the war. Just usual duty and trying to find a way to get under Dannys skin.", he laughed and I did too.

"Any luck so far?"

"Not really.", he stated dejected.

"Don't be so down man. You will get your chance.", I laughed.

"I guess I should go and talk to Chad. He should be finished with his daily training by now.", I stopped up and dusted off my clothes.

"Do that and I will listen in on what the ladies are talking about.", Renji smiled proud.

"Don't blame it on me when they kick your ass for spying on them.", I shrugged and vanished in a Sonido.

Seconds later I reappeared at the balcony of Chads apartment. I leaned against the wall beside the door and waited. Minutes later it opened and the tall frame of my friend stepped out.

"Morning Chad.", I waved and he nodded.

"How have ya been?", I continued.

"Not bad. I see I was right about you being familiar.", he stated and I could have sworn that I saw a small smile on his lips.

"Good senses old friend. I hope that I didn't hit you all to hard back then.", I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It's quite alright Ichigo.", he stated monotone with a nod.

"What will you be doing now?", he asked and eyed the orange tinted sky.

"I guess I will think over Harribels offer to join Huenco Mundo and talk it through with my girls.", I shrugged.

"Girls?". He rose and eyebrow.

"Yeah it seems like Yoruichi and Tatsuki both have a thing for me. Yoruichi and I have been dating for a while now but since Tatsuki is also interested in me we are thinking of a three way relationship.", I laughed.

For the first time in my life I saw Chad look at me with big eyes. It seems like I finally managed to surprise the stoic Chad. We stood there in silence till I coughed.

"Listen man. I have to get going. I have another visit to make and I also have to patrol the city.", I apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry Ichigo.", he nodded and I launched myself in the air opening a Garganta in the process.

"See ya later man.", I yelled and the portal closed behind me.

The dark void between the worlds was somehow calming. It gave a sense of peace. Even if there was no life or any existing matter I liked it here. A few minutes of running passed and a new portal opened before me. With a jump I flew through it and stopped high above the desert of Huenco Mundo. The red pillars of Las Noches stood in all their glory right under me.

"Guess I came out a bit to high.", I laughed and rubbed my head sheepish.

"So you came Kurosaki.", a monotone voice stated behind me.

I wasn't surprised since I sensed him the moment he appeared.

"Hey there. It has been a while huh Ulquiorra?", I smiled and turned to him.

I came face to face with the white skinned emotionless man that I had fought before.

"It certainly has.", he stated dry seemingly bored.

"Oh come on Ulquiorra. We haven't seen each over since the war. Not that I would have thought to see you ever again after you dissolved into mist. How did you come back by the way?", I asked eager to know how this man, I held in respect for our last fight, had survived his seemingly ultimate death.

"I don't know but it seems like I have some unfinished business that brought me back here.", he explained calm and emotionless like usual.

"Oh? That sounds interesting?", I stated and eyed him curious.

"Have you come to a conclusion about our offer Kurosaki?", he asked.

"Not yet. I have yet to talk to my mates about it. They have as much of a choice in this as I have.", I explained calm thinking about what these two might say about it.

"That is noble of you. To think about your mates like this.", he said.

"So come on lets catch up a bit. I always wanted to know more about the seemingly emotionless Ulquiorra since our fight.", I laughed and at his confused look.

–

It's been 5 days since my meeting with Ulquiorra and to say that I was surprised was a understatement. While we talked we walked pass Harribel and her fraction. From the corner of my eye I saw how the emotionless Espada gave his dark skinned comrade a short yet longing look. She didn't seem to notice it though. A full grown grin tried to work itself on my lips but I suppressed it. No need to let him in on that I know his little secret. The big bad Ulquiorra Cifer had a crush on the dark skinned beauty Harribel. Oh this was blackmail gold. We talked and I didn't make any indications that I knew about it but before I left I passed by Harribel again and gave her a little hint to look out for little number 4. She seemingly got the hint since she blushed madly.

After I returned to the world of the living I had made my way back home only to come across a badly beaten Renji who mumble something about scary and sexy women and cat like personalities. He seemingly had been caught and punished for listening in on the girls. That day I had told them about the offer and we discussed it. Rukia and Renji weren't really happy about me joining the Arrancars but they couldn't argue with me since the Seireitei would kill me without a doubt. I had also declined the Arrancars offer to join them since we had decided to live here in the living world as long as Tatsuki was alive. Had we gone to Huenco Mundo she would have become a Hollow sooner or later and neither of us wanted that. Yet I promised them to visit from time to time to help them out if they needed it. Sadly it has also been leaked that the mysterious Arrancar was me. Thanks to Renji, Rukia and Yoruichi the old man had accepted to make a exception and give me a chance to talk to him. This talk was were I'm right now. Seated in front of Captain-Commander Yamato and all the Captains of the Gotei 13 in my new Gigai. Oh yeah. Dad got me a new body the day after I went to Huenco Mundo.

"So what do you want to talk about boy?", Yamato asked stern.

"It nice to see you too Captain-Commander.", I greeted nonchalant.

"Don't mock me boy!", he growled and slammed his staff on the floor.

"I didn't mean to mock you. I just wanted to loosen up the situation.", I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

To my surprise SoiFon didn't jump me right there for my disrespect. She just gave me a stern look which I understood. _Be careful of how you speak to him!_

_'I guess Danny did wonders to her temperament.'_, I thought.

"Ok lets get to the point. I want to offer a peace treaty between the Seireitei and Huenco Mundo.", I was interrupted by many gasps.

"I have talked with their new leaders and they have agreed to this treaty. All that is actually needed is your acceptance. Yet if you don't want a treaty with them they won't hold it against you seeing your past with each other.", I explained getting many confused or angry glares.

"And what do you gain from this boy?", Yamato asked calm but I could feel his anger.

"I gain nothing since I'm a neutral. Yet I wish to ask a favor if you were to accept this offer.", I explained calm as Yuzu came in the room placing a tea in front of everyone.

The captains nodded their heads as a thanks towards her and she smiled before she left the room again.

"What kind of favor would that be?", Unohana asked after she tasted the tea.

The smile on her face showed that she approved of the taste.

"I would like to reside here in the living world till my girlfriend Tatsuki dies. After she dies and goes to the Seireitei I ask of your permission to enter the Seireitei to live with her. I may be a Arrancar but I don't mean anyone any harm.", I explained the situation.

The calm look the old man gave me was a bit unnerving. Yes I was surely stronger then him but he had the advantage of experience on his side. If we were to fight I couldn't say for sure who would win. Silence filled the room with only the occasional sound of cups meeting saucers.

"So what do we gain from this treaty?", Yamato finally asked.

"The Arrancars promise not to search out any Shinigami to attack them without any provocation. Along with that they offer their help should the Seireitei ever be in a time of need. In return they only wish for the same they offer you.", I gave them the offer.

"And how can they give such a promise? There are just to many.", Toshiro asked suspicious.

"Yes, they have a huge amount of Hollows under their command that follow their rules. Yet there are those who don't follow their leadership. You can't asses the worth of this treaty just from that. Hollows as you know are sometimes hardly intelligent. Only those who have gained some level of strength are strong enough to become self aware. However the Hollow hunt won't end with this treaty. The danger of the Arrancars may be banned with it but new Hollows will still be born and they will act upon their own instincts till they are _tamed_.", I explained calm even though I talked about hunting my own kind.

"So we can still kill them?", Kenpachi asked with his usual grin.

"I ask you not to search out any fight with the Arrancars. They wish for peace and attacking them is no peace. Lower Hollows on the other hand are none of our concern since they are loyal to their leaders till their death.", I shrugged and finally took a sip of my tea.

I watched the different reactions of the captains and smiled. All of them seemed to approve of this treaty. All in their own ways. Some seeing them as a worthy allies. Exchanging knowledge with each other could help them to make the Seireitei stronger. Fuck even Yamato seemed to like the idea.

_'What the fuck?'_, I thought as I saw his smile.

"This treaty actually sounds good. This could be the beginning of a new era of peace.", the old man smiled.

He looked at his captains and one after another nodded in agreement.

"We accept the peace treaty with Huenco Mundo and your request to enter the Seireitei freely.", the old man stated firm and stood up.

"Thank you very much Captain-Commander. I will inform the leaders of Huenco Mundo.", I also stood up and gave them a respectful deep bow.

As they left I could only smile. Many of the captains gave me approving smiles and nods as they left.

"So you really did it?", Tatsuki asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah. I can't actually believe it.", I sighed and fell back into my chair.

She smiled and sat onto my lap. Yes that was also something that happened about 5 days ago. While I was catching up with Ulquiorra the girls had a seemingly long talk and from the blush on Rukias face when I came home it was about some pretty kinky stuff. That night we had the wildest love session I could have ever imagined. Ever since that night we had awakened something primal and lusting inside of the stoic Tatsuki.

–

_flashback_

–

I sighed. The girls had told me to relax a bit before going to my room. I had accepted their idea but they immediately left the room. About twenty minutes had passed since I fell on the couch to relax but I simply couldn't. Something told me to get up and get my ass up to my room. Slowly I made my way upstairs. It had been a long yet funny day. As I opened the door to my room I froze on the spot. There before me sat two completely naked girls on the bed and looked at me with a blush evident on their faces. The weak light illuminated their slender bodies. I took a step back and looked down the hallway.

_'This is definitive my room so why...'_, I trailed off as my brain caught up with the situation.

I stepped back inside my room and closed the door behind me. My back was turned to the girls and I tried to hold onto the already thin reason I had left because of my first sight.

"Ichi-chan.", Yoruichi purred into my ear as her arms snaked around my chest.

That did it. My reason said _goodbye and see ya later_ and with a wave it took a vacation. I broke out of the hug whirled around and grabbed her. With a Shunpo we were on the bed by a madly blushing Tatsuki. I knew that Yoruichi had convinced her to do this. How I didn't know and I really didn't care at the moment. The first thing I did as we crashed on the bed was to engage Yoruichi in a tongue battle as my hand wandered down her body and I squeezed her tits. She moaned into my mouth but didn't break the kiss. A reluctant touch made me break the kiss and I look to the side. There sat Tatsuki trying really hard not to faint of embarrassment. With one hand I pulled her to Yoruichis side and both girls lain under me looking up to me.

"My my my Ichi-chan is really a beast.", my dark skinned beauty purred as she traced my abs with her soft fingers.

Tatsuki only nodded but tried to hide her breasts with her arm. I grabbed her wrist and pulled the arm aside. Then I leaned down and kissed her while I massaged Yoruichis and Tatsukis breast. They both moaned loudly. Yet nothing would break me out of my trance. I wanted them and I wanted them now. The only thing that might have been able to stop me would have been these two but they also seemed to be way into it now. I broke off my kiss with my childhood turned girlfriend as Yoruichi slung her arms around Tatsuki and pulled her closer. Her arms snaked downwards and wrapped around her thighs. With a gentle force she opened Tatsukis legs and showed me my friends sweet spot. Tatsuki glowed like a lighthouse and hid her face behind her hands whimpering in embarrassment.

"Oh now you have done it.", I growled with a lusting smile.

I laid my hands on her thighs and bowed down. I stuck out my tongue and the moment it touched her pussy she tensed up. A shudder ran through her body and I began my adventure of discovering her form and taste. To my surprise Tatsukis skin and juices tasted like the sweetest honey. I knew that she couldn't hold it in any longer as a loud moan escaped her lips. The second one was muffled and I glanced upwards only to see the girls in a wild tongue battle. To me it seemed like that their reason had also left them and they engaged in their primal urges. My hand wandered in between Yoruichis thighs and brushed against her clit. While my tongue entered Tatsuki my fingers did the same with Yoruichi. Both gasped in surprise and Yoruichi actually let go of Tatsuki.

"Ohhhhh that's gooood...", she moaned.

"You taste like honey Tatsuki.", I growled and she blushed like mad.

Then I switched positions. Now it was Yoruichis turn to get discovered by my tongue while my fingers pleasured Tatsuki. Yet again I was surprised. Yoruichi tasted like vanilla. Not what I would have guessed. I thought she would taste like lemons because that was what she tasted like when we kissed.

This time they shoved me away and I landed on my back with both of them fingering with my clothes trying to get them off. I only smiled since my clothes were made from my reiatsu. Immediately they turned into black smoke and vanished. Both of them didn't care about that right now and stared at my erected dick and naked body. I saw the lust written in their eyes. An insatiable lust.

"Come and get it girls.", I challenged them.

They jumped my without a second thought. Yoruichi was faster though and claimed my penis while Tatsuki kneeled over my face, offering me her pussy. She bowed down towards lower end and licked the base of my dick while Yoruichi gave me a blowjob. I groaned as I felt the pleasure filled my body. Eagerly I attacked Tatsukis pussy and pressed my tongue deep inside of her. For the first time I actually noticed how long my tongue was. I reached deep inside of her and a loud moan came from her.

"I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!", Yoruichi yelled.

I couldn't see what she was gonna do but I felt it not five seconds later. A tight, warm and wet feeling wrapped itself around my dick. Yoruichi had inserted my dick into her pussy. She was riding me. A yell of pure bliss came from her. Tatsuki sat up and saw a bit of what was going on above me. The two were making out while riding me on both ends.

_'Oh fucking shit. That is hot.'_, I thought and a powerful moan came from me.

I watched as their breasts bounced in the heat of their movements. I witnessed how the brave and strong Tatsuki kissed and moaned into another womans mouth while massaging her breasts and getting her own massaged. It was like a picture straight from paradise. My arms slipped upwards around her waist towards her butt and I gave it a firm squeeze. A loud _eep_ came from her and they both began to ride me even harder. I felt my climax coming closer and closer.

"You-chan I'm about to blast!", I yelled.

A loud scream of pleasure came from us three as we came. I felt her pussy tighten my while cum shot into my dark skinned angel. Tatsuki actually squirted like a fountain.

We all panted but none of us wanted to stop. We changed positions and Tatsuki lain on her back her legs spread far open and I rammed my dick into her breaking her hymen in one go. She screamed, not in pain but in pleasure as I reached her deepest parts. Yoruichi meanwhile positioned herself atop Tatsukis face to get licked by her and faced me in a fierce tongue battle. With my right hand I gripped her right breast in a firm grip giving it a hard squeeze while my other hand wandered down towards her soft butt. She moaned but I wanted more. I wanted her to go crazy. So I took the next step. My hand on her butt actually went between her buttocks and I stroked her asshole with my index finger. She groaned and her attacking tongue lost some of its force. With that I knew that I had found one of her weak spots. Unbelievable that the strong Yoruichi liked it up her ass. So I slowly pressed one finger into her rear and she actually _eeped_. Slowly pushing it in and out, I thought it would be good to step it up a bit so I slipped another finger in there. She climaxed and immediately and squirted like crazy drenching the moaning Tatsuki under her. Not once did I stop pumping into Tatsukis tight pussy. The pleasure was to much for me to handle anymore. Tatsukis pussy was actually pretty tight and she clenched my dick on the right spots making it pretty hard to resist shooting my load immediately.

"TATSUKI!", I yelled as I felt her pussy tighten even more and I could no longer suppress my load.

With another loud yell of pleasure I came into my childhood friend turned girlfriend and once again she squirted like crazy drenching us all in her juices. Not that we cared. We were to engulfed into what we were doing.

–

_flashback end_

–

After that we continued for hours. The stuff we did that night was so wild that I thought we had woke up the whole neighborhood. Thankfully You-chan had placed a soundproof barrier around my room beforehand. If she hadn't my family would have never let me life it down. We were content with our situation.

–

_time skip 90 years_

–

I walked down the streets of the Seireitei. A true era of peace had begun after the Seireitei and Huenco Mundo allied themselves with each other. It was a pretty unreal idea in the beginning but it soon showed that these two mortal enemies could coexist in the same realm. So now here I was. A fully matured, 6'3" tall and unrestricted Arrancar walking down my kinds former enemies streets to go home to my family. After Tatsuki had died at the high age of 83 she had become a Shinigami. I had made many friends over the years and we even got rid of this accursed Quincy once and for all. With Ishidas death about 85 years ago his lineage had died off leaving only my bastardized version behind. That idiot was never able to look over the edge of his plate and died fighting for his beliefs. He died a death I actually wished him for the fact that he still tried to kill me even after he found out who I was. He died alone, being devoured by a Hollow. No one wanted to associate with him anymore since he had gone mad. Now he wandered the wide desert of Huenco Mundo trying to find a reason for his existence. Inoue had overcome her initial shock and tried her everything to reconnect with me. I allowed it seeing that she only wanted to protect me as she abandoned me back then. She also became a Shinigami but years before Tatsuki. Her heart gave out at the age of 42. After that I took her to Danny to guide her. Later I heard that she was dating Grimmjow and had gone to Huenco Mundo to life there with him, raising their children. I was surprised that Grimmjow actually settled down and sealed away some of his fire.

Suddenly three blurs shot past me ripping me from my thoughts. I chuckled as I saw who it was. These three were the pariahs of both worlds. _The siblings of despair_, as many called them. True they got their name from their father but they really did their best to stay true to that name. No they didn't hurt anyone but their pranks caused a different kind of despair.

Mishka was the oldest of the triplets. She had at least 5'5" tall and had healthy brown skin like her mother but inherited the green eyes from her father. She had long short blond hair pretty much like mine back then. Her Hollow Hole was in her belly wight under her C-cup breasts. Lastly her Hollow fragment adorned the top of her right eye like a sharks jaw.

Samsa was more like her father. She was also 5'2" tall but had white skin and a pair of mismatched eyes. Her right eye was dark green while her right had a light mint colored green. Her long black hair had wisps of blond growing here and there. Then as if to succeed her mother she had her Hollow Hole also where her womb should be. Yet compared to Mishka she was flat as a board giving her more of a tomboy appearance despite her hair. Her fragment stuck to her right collar bone and encased her shoulder like a clawed hand.

And finally Patina the youngest of the three was 4'1" tall with black hair and brown skin. She had light green eyes like her mother but also had her fathers tear mark under her right eye. Her huge D-Cup bosom seemed overgrown for her size but it never hindered her, not even during acrobatics. Also she was a bit special since her Hollow Hole was also welted into her fragment. It was a tight white collar with a ring on the front and the back showing the Hole in her throat.

These three may have been trouble makers but I really cherished them. For one I was their godfather and would set hell in motion to help them and second they had somehow begun to idolize me after I saved them when they were only 8 years old. They had played a prank on a Vasto Lorde and he didn't seem to like it at all. As he was about to crush them he had a sudden cause of unwanted upper ventilation because I had ripped his head off before he could finish his attack. After that these three would always come to my house to hide after another prank to not get scolded by their parents. For all those who haven't realized it yet. Yes Harribel and Ulquiorra were indeed their parents. After five years I finally had him so far to propose to her and she accepted.

"Hey Ichi-jii.", they yelled before they vanished from sight again.

I only waved with a smile and continued my walk.

"So the great Kurosaki-sama pleases us with his presence. To what do we owe this pleasure.", a amused yet angry voice stated from the side of the road.

I followed the voice and came face to face with a lazy looking 6'9" tall white haired man who leaned against a wall.

"Hey Danny what's up?", I greeted and walked over to him.

"Don't what's up me Ichigo! Do you have any idea how often I came close to be castrated by Tatsuki and Yoruichi because you stopped sending reports and went missing for two weeks?", he growled and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Hey it couldn't have been that bad, right?", I began to sweat under his glare.

True I was strong but Danny was just as strong and even faster then me. Fuck he didn't even have to use his zanpakuto to outrun me.

"Not bad? NOT BAD? I HAVE SCARS TO PROVE IT AND SUI-FENG HAD ME STAY AT HOME ALL THE TIME AFTER THE LAST TIME THEY TRIED TO FRY MY ASS!", he yelled really pissed now.

"Then why are you out here now?", and here I had to be a smart ass again.

I face palmed mentally as I felt his KI rising.

"I'M ONLY HERE BECAUSE I FELT YOUR REIATSU YOU FUCKER! NOW GET HOME AND GET THE PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE!", he yelled leaking his KI even more.

I did the best thing I could do at the moment. I ran. I ran as fast as humanly possible to get home and away from him. I didn't really care about my upcoming punishment since I just wanted to get away from him. He wasn't the representative and maybe future successor of the Captain-Commander for nothing. Minutes later I reached the compound my family lived at. As I entered I was ripped of my feet by two dark haired blurs. These blurs soon revealed themselves as my own children hugging me like there was no tomorrow. I felt the air being pressed out of me but I smiled. I hadn't seen them in about 3 months since I was busy with finding a new Arrancar that had been reported somewhere in Brazil. That bastard could hide like none other so it took some time.

"DADDY!", they both cheered given me toothy smiles.

Mizuni was my first child and like her mother she had untamed spiky dark hair that fell to the mid of her back. Her amber eyes shone with a equally untamed power. Yet despite being the older one she was 4'3" tall. She wore a orange kimono that was a bit to big for her.

Sivu on the other hand also looked like her mother. She had short purple hair and piercing yellow eyes. And despite being the younger one she stood at proud 5'7". She wore her usual ninja outfit seeing as she was under Dannys tutelage.

"I'm home girls.", I smiled only to get two fists to the head.

I looked up and met the eyes of two pretty pissed off woman. Tatsuki despite her age of dying had regained her youth after her death and stayed in her prime. Yoruichi was also stuck in her prime not that I would complain about it. Yet I began to sweat again as I saw their glares.

_'Why are they looking at me like tha... oh FUCK!'_, my mind began to catch up with what Danny had said earlier.

"Hello Ichigo. I think...", Yoruichi began with an eerie smile.

"... we have something to talk about.", Tatsuki finished with the same smile while she cracked her knuckles.

Yes here I was, one of the strongest beings in existence fearing the punishment of my wives. These two could do a real number on me despite that my skin was hard as steel. Whenever they beat me up for messing up something like forgetting our wedding day or making them worried I come out black and blue.

"He... hey... gir... girls... how... how ar... are you?", I stuttered and paled.

While I feared for my health I felt that my children where heavenly unaware of my upcoming pain through the hands of their mothers. Powerful, fast, feared... and totally under the thumb of two woman.

_'Well that's my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.'_, I thought with a smile as the two of them dragged me inside leaving our children standing there not knowing what was going on.

Before the door closed behind us I saw that Mizuni and Sivu were picked up by a white haired beauty, namely Danielle. She must have been nearby and was taking them with her to prevent them from seeing their parents going at their _usual routine_, as she called it.

–

**The End**

–

**So everyone this is it. I'm really really REALLY SORRY but this is the end of the story. I just couldn't continue it anymore. I had reread it a few times and it somehow felt unsatisfying. I'm thankful to all of you who liked and supported this story and I want to apologize that I finished it with this chapter. Hopefully someone else will pick it up, rewrite it and give it the end it deserves. Please PM me if you do so that I know that this story will life on by the hands of someone else. Still I hope that you will continue to read my other stories despite me killing this one.**

**Now I can only say thank you for your support and goodbye for now.**


End file.
